Sophia
by Space23Case
Summary: Oc Story. Follow Sophie as she watches the crazy lives of her peers in south park. Love,Loss,Eating Disorders,even teen pregnancy. How could it get any better? -- no longer excepting oc's --
1. Sophia Liane

i dont own south park.

I am currently excepting oc's for my storeh.

--

-

--

Sophie stretched my arms into the air pushing her frizzy hair behind her ears. She gazed around the room her class mates were scribbling on there tests.

She was already finished as was kyle broflovski who was sitting two seating infront of her. Mr. Garrison sat up at the front of the room gazing down at whatever it was he was reading.

She cracked her knuckles and glared at her brothers back she could see him poking Kyle in the back with a pencil trying to get a reaction out of him.

she grabbed her bag and stood up walking to the front of the room. Placing my Paper on the teachers desk and walking out of the class room even though school would not be over for another hour.

She was tired of sitting in the class room and She was finished with her test. Sophie walked through the hall ways with her hands shoved in her pockets.

She walked down the road to her house singing to herself and kicking rocks. She passed by raisins and the girls putting up the sign outside, they gave her their usual calculating stare.

She walked into her house stairing at the note on the refrigerator.

Eric and Sophia,

Mommy went out for a bit I will be back tommorow morning.

, MOMMMY.

Sophie balled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage can. She opened their overly stuffed refrigerator and glared down at all of the food with ERIC written in black marker across it.

Sophie picked up a taco bell bag that said ERIC on it and took one of the 6 burritos out putting it into the microwave and taking at seat on the counter.

She ate her burrito in peace until her brother came storming into the house followed by his four 'best friends' if you could call them that.

They all took places around the TV and began to play the new game cartman had gotten from Liane.

Sophie rose from her seat and walked over blocking the TV for a moment.

_"AY!"_ Cartman yelled and she just glared at him for a moment before beginning to speak.

_" Liane is gonna be out till tommorow don't hurt the house."_

She walked past the tv grabbing her bag and walking out the front door she could feel four pairs of eyes on her back as she walked out of the front door.

She walked down the street to the record store were she worked and walked in waving at her manager who had his steal toed boots up on the counter as he read a magazine.

She walked in the back and punched in grabbed her name tag. When she walked up to the front she sat on the stole infront of the register.

They were the only music store in town so they were very popular. Some man in denver owned it and he barely ever showed his face so they never _really_ worked.

The song _Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin_ was playing over the speakers. Sophie pulled out a book and began to read it as she sat at the register.

She saw three Cd's placed on the spot she was just reading and looked up to see Token Black staring down at her grinning slightly.

_" Hello Sophia."_

_"Hi."_

Sophie rang up the Cd's and collected his money without another thought to his strange expression.

--

-

--

When she returned home Sophie sighed in annoyance as she saw all four boys passed out in the living room two empty pizza boxes on the floor and all of the lights on the game on pause.

Sophie simply turned out all of the lights and walked up stairs. She did'nt really care if Eric got in trouble it was not her problem.


	2. Music on Main

**I do not own South park**

**Also I am still excepting Oc's though I have received some.**

**We have a whole high school to fill. =]**

**--**

**-**

**--**

Sophie groaned as she heard her door bell ringing she looked over at the red numbers on her alarm clock it was 5:15 a.m.

She walked down the stairs and looked at the four boys who were all still in the same spots she had left them. When she opened the door she rubbed her eyes and had to do a double take.

Shelia Broflovski stood at the door looking up to Sophie considering the women was quiet short.

" Is my Buhbi here??"

"Yeah."

There was a small silence sophia scratched the side of her head and just looke back at the women waiting for her to say more or elaborate the need for this sudden visit.

"Alright then."

She said walking off, Sophia looked after her for a moment and then slammed the door shut she walked past the boys into the kitchen.

No way she was gonna get back to sleep now. She got a water bottle and trecked back up the stairs, When she got in her room she walked over to her bathroom flicking the light on and pressing play on her Ipod dock.

She showered quickly and got dressed in a white tank top blue jeans and her Burgundy Anarchy hoodie. She put on her converse adding new duct tape to the left one so the sole would not seperate from the rest of the shoe. She put her untameable hair in a bun with much difficulty, peices stuck out all over.

She went down stairs and grabbed some pop tarts from the pantry. She toasted them and was eating them while reading her book at the counter.

Her mother walked in the front door waking up the four boys telling them to go upstairs and sleep in Erics room.

But they were all awake now so they just continued playing the game that was paused. Liane stumbled into the kitchen and smile at her daughter who was gazing down at her book intently.

Sophie could not consentrate with her mother tripping all over the place but she attempted to look like she was reading hoping it would make her mother leave her be.

Liane Opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice opening the carton and drinking out of it. Sophie's eye twitched as she watched her mothers lips touch the carton.

Liane left the kitchen and stumbled up the steps and into her room to catch up on her sleep. When her mother was gone Sophie grabbed the almost empty carton out of the fridge and threw it into the garbage.

She walked toward the front door and turned to the couch looking at the boys for a moment.

" Don't Stay inside all day, I'm going to work."

They grunted towards her and she departed for her usual walk to work. On her way she passed Sarah Murphy a girl from her Homeroom. She had brown hair with blond hilights and freckled cheeks.

She wore a white hoddie, dark blue jeans, and an orange fox earred beanie. She seemed to be enjoying her saturday off, because she was walking down the street towards town with a sweet smile on her face.

Sophie raised an eyebrow as she saw a black and brown dog come out of no where trotting down the street right behind her.

She shook it off and continued her walk to the record store When she arrived no one was there yet. The manager had given each of his 6 workers keys to the store.

He hardley ever showed sophie seeing him yesterday was the first time in 2 months he had been in the store.

So for the most part this store was run by 6 teenagers who actually did a good job at keeping the peace. Sophie had been working here since it opened 4 years ago even though she was only 12 at the time.

She punched in and grabbed her name tag she turned on the lights and the register. She put her Ipod in the slot up at the front making her music play through the store.

She turned the closed sign to open and then she saw a flash of black. She walked to the counter sitting on her stool.

Then the door opened and one of her very few friends ran in. She slapped her hands on the counter and was panting.

Sophie looked at Addie and rolled her eyes at the girls antics.

"Sorry I'm late!" Addie apologized through gasps of air.

"Your not, and how do you run in heels??"

" Oh.....cool, and it is one of my many talents" She said with fake arogance.

She walked to the back to collect her name tag and punch in. Addison (Addie) Mcvim was one of the only people in south park who was close to sophia.

Sophia was friends with alot of people but only close friends with very few. Addie had long fanned black hair and brown eyes. She wore lacey black shirts, short black skirts and black leggings.

She was beautiful much to the shagrin on other female peers who they were not very fond of.

Addie came back up to the front and took a seat near Sophie they played with a paper football for a bit.

About an hour later they began to have customers Sophie opened boxes of new CD's and put them in there places, as Addie manned the counter.

The bell rang as more people walked into the store. The song Gossip Folks by missy elliot was playing over the speakers.

It was Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger, they were arm and arm giggling. Sophie ground her teeth as she put up more of Rated R by Rihana.

Addie was trying to busy herself with something that did'nt really need her attention. They both walked to the Pop section of the store swinging their hips as they walked.

Sophie had to resist the urge to grind her teeth again as her brother walked into the store. She ducked down behind the Cd's she was working on hoping not to be seen.

Stan and Kyle who were behind him were looking around at the new releases.

" Hey emo, were is my sister"

" I'm not emo Cartman!!"

" Whatever emo, were is Sophia??"

" I do not know this Sophia you speak of."

Eric growled and turned to see Sophie with an annoyed look on her face standing up from behind the cd's

" What Eric?"

" Mom says I have to get a job, give me on here"

Addie let out a loud laugh, earning a look from kyle and stan apon making eye contact she looked down at the glass counter. Pretending to be examining the guitar signed by guns and roses that was inside of the glass counter.

" No." Sophie said putting up more cd's

" Why not I can do that??" He pointed a Addie as if accusing her of a crime.

" No, go try somewhere else we dont need anymore workers"

" How was I supposed to know that" Eric said getting angry.

" No help wanted sign." Sophie said gesturing him to moved out of her way.

Wendy and Bebe were up at the counter with a Cosmo magazine and the new jonas brother Cd. Addie rung them up and Wendy winked at Stan as they left.

He vomited on the floor and Sophie sighed.

" Your cleaning that!" she said plainly.

Addie handed him a mop and he began to clean the spew. Rich man by 3 Oh! 3 began to play as Freddy walked into the door.

She side stepped the puke and walked to the back room. Her light brown hair was in it's usual pony tail, She wore a gray sweatshirt and jeans.

When she walked up to the front she was carrying boxes full of cd's for the rap/hip hop section of the store she nodded to the other girls her light blue eyes sparkling.

She pushed up her sleeves and began to cut open boxes placing cd's in there places.

Stan being finished handed the mop back to Addie who made a face and carried it to the back of the store.

The phone rang.

" Hello, Music on Main this is Sophie speaking how may i help you?"

" Do you have, Young Money Three by Lil Wayne.?"

She looked up and Freddy and yelled " Do we have, Young Money Three, Lil Wayne?"

" Only have three left" She yelled back.

" We have three."

" Okay thank you."

Then Sophie hung up the phone looking at Addie who was watching kyle leave the store with stan and cartman.

Sophia grinned and poked her in the arm.

"What?"

" You like kyle."

" I do not."

" do too."

" do not."

" do too."

" Not that is conversation is'nt magical but could I please buy these?"

It was a new voice that of Alice Lufkin another of the more beautiful girls of South Park. She was also not liked by some girls due to jelousy.

She had long curly black hair that she wore in pigtais and shimmering green eyes. She was wearing her usual iris burning clothing.

All neon she was smiling at the two girls who just looked at her for a moment before registering what had just happened.

Sophie grabbed the Cd's and Neon colored head phones from the girl ringing them up and putting them in a bag for her.

Alice nodded towards the two other girls as she walked out of the store.

" Do too." Sophia said making Addie glare at her.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**Last line made me smile.**


	3. beef jerkey?

**I do not own south park or any oc's except for Sophia and Bones.**

**--**

**-**

**--**

Sophia sat with her feet up on the counter in the music store. She was starting to feel bored when another worker walked into the store. It was Jude Monroe she was holding back a fit of giggles as she walked to the back room.

Sophie had to hold back her laugh as Jude walked by wearing her usual Threadbare tie dye tank top, flannel shirt, torn up light blue skinny jeans, ankle high ratty black Converse, and iron peace sign necklace.

Her long brown hair was hanging infront of her and her straight bangs were pushed up from the wind. She walked out wearing her name tag and pushing her bangs back into place.

Addie walked over from the 2nd counter were people came in for there music lessons. Oh did I metion this store is also a music teaching facility, a man name Bones or atleast that is what we call him teaches.

In that half of the store you can purchase insturments and drinks. Addie leaned on the counter looking closely at Jude thinking as she stared at the smiling girl.

" This is probably the only place in town that does'nt care that you come to work high"

" Yeah, Probably" Jude answered

making Sophia laugh, the two looked at her for a moment as if she had grown another head and then Addie walked back to the 2nd counter.

Jude was humming along with the song I'm walking on sunshine that was playing over the loud speaker. Sophia had to hold back her giggles as Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and her brother walked in again.

Addie was looking down again and Jude had Stiffened noticably. The four walked up to the counter and Stan flashed a smile a Jude making her face flush with color for moment.

She then looked at Eric and her eye twitched he was eating a bag of Beef Jerkey and it was not a very pleasent sight to behold. He viciously ripped it between his teeth and Jude winced when he would take a big bite.

He was doing it just to get on her nerves Sophie could tell. So she grabbed the order book and slapped her brother across the head with it. He mad a whimpering sound like a small puppy that had been kicked.

Kenny just rolled his eyes and Kyle looked irritated at him.

Then Kyle turned so he could see all three of them.

" Have you seen any blue towels walking around"

Jude broke into another fit of laughter and Sophie just looked at him confused, Addie had even looked up for the counter top she seemed to be so ingrossed in.

" Ummm... No." Sophia said raising an eyebrow at them.

" Oh well just checking" Stan said this obviously embarrased at how stupid they sounded.

" We will call you if we see it." Sophie said trying to make stan not so embarrased.

This is Halloween from the Nightmare before Christmas began to play and Jude hummed along rocking back and forth as the four boys waved and walked out for the second time that day.

Then something stange happened Mr. Garrison walked into Music on Main for the first time since it had opened. he seemed like he was trying to be in diguse, It was not working out really well.

Jude started to laugh harder than before she fell off of her stool he had even given mr. hat a disguise. The song I can't quit you babe By led zeppelin came on and he glared up at the spearkers angrily.

He then turned his glare to the small sticker on the counter that said. This Store and Supports LBGT Marriage. Sophia was confused how had he spotted that so quickly.

He walked over to the pop section of the store pulling up the coller of his trench coat as to hide his face. When he walked by Freddy who was still re-organizing the rap section she said.

" Hi Garrison."

He glared at her and she just looked back at him confused and decided to continue what she was doing not wanting to bother with the strange man.

Addie was playing tetris on the store computer and Jude was feircley doodle on scrap of paper. Freddy desiding which Eminem Cd should go infront and Sophie was now the only one nto doing something.

Oh god that ment he was gonna come to her. As garrison walked up to the counter he placed down a celine dione cd that was placed ontop of Circus by Britney spears which he was apparently trying to hide.

" How did I do on my test?"

" You did fine."

She rung him up and he walked out of the store trying to cover his face and dashing into a near by allyway.

" Dude he has to be on some kinda something."

Jude said this with a smile showing Sophie the pot leaf she had drawn and the crazy way she had drawn her name.

" could'nt of phrased it better myself"

--

Sophie walked into her house it was about 9 oclock and she was hoping to avoid her mother. She got up stairs and made it to her room without seeing her brother or mother.

She took out her phone and saw she had a text from Alice.

" Have you seen butters??"

She replied " Yeah, he was sitting by starks pond last I saw."

Then her door burst open and she yelled jumping back it was only kenny she sighed as he smiled at her, John was standing behind him and he seemed to be a bit disheviled.

Sophie asked the question she did'nt really want the answer too.

" Are you guys drunk?"

Johnny laughed stubbling his messy black hair was slightly more messy than normal and his glasses were lopsided. He was tall and thin he wore his usual black t-shirt with long sleeve white shirt under it and white shoes.

Neither of them answered her but just continued to hoot and hollar as they made their way down the hall. The next thing that happened almost made Sophie Pee her pants.

She saw a towel standing in her door way smoking a joint. She walked up and grabbed it checking if it was real. I glared at her and pulled it's arm away.

Sophie pulled out her phone and send a group text to Stan,Kyle,Eric,Addie,and Jude.

" I FOUND THE TOWEL!! IT'S AT MY HOUSE!"

about 5 minutes later after tell the towel repeatedly that she did not want to get high. Stan and Kyle showed up fallowed by her brother who was panting due to his massive being. Addie and Jude ran in looking very eager to see this towel everyone was talking about.

When they looked at it Addie let out a gasp and Jude except a hit of the joint the towel had offered her.

" Dude."

Stan said to Jude.

" What he offered!"

Stan shook his head and him and Kyle grabbed towelie and began to walk toward the door. Fallowed by Eric, Kenny, and Johnny who seemed fine now which made no sense at all.

The three girls all just looked at one another and then back at the door. Jude's stomach growled and the other looked at her, let's go get pizza Addie offered the others agreed and they headed for the pizza place.

On the walk they saw butter and Alice walking/Skipping hand in hand. They waved and sophie nodded back at them, Addi smiled and waved, and Jude wolf whistled.

They stopped at Judes house so she could get her wallet and Addie and Sophie held in giggles as they saw her step mom lacy 'Working out' in the living room.

When jude came out she had a look on her face like she had just smelled something awful. Sophie stayed silent for the rest of the walk as the two others chatted happily.

When they were seated and waiting for their veggy pizza they saw Clyde, Craig, Token, and Tweek eating a few seats away and Craig and Clyde seemed to be arguing about something.

They were going back and forth but Clyde was getting a temper Craig seemed to not really hair he was monotone, the whole time.

To everyones surprise Tweek yelled.

" Will you two shut the fuck up!!!!"

"Damn" Jude said looking at the other two girls.

Addie looked just as shocked and sophia just shrugged her sholders.

They ate and went there seperate ways saying their goodbyes.

Sophie walked home Singing to The Joker by The Stever Miller band that was stuck in her head.

She got home and saw that all the lights in the house were off. Her mother had locked her out again, She smacked her for head against the door lightly.

Fuck.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**I really liked wrighting this one it was fun. Jude and Towelie made me laugh my ass off when I re-read it**


	4. Guido's?

**I do not own south park I only own my oc's Bones and Sophia**

**--**

**-**

**--**

Sophia staired at her alarm clock with disdain it was monday and she was not really excited for school. She got out of bed (very slowly) and walked over to her bathroom.

She took a quick shower cursing at her hair as she attempted to condition the mess. When she got out she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed it was not even dry yet and her hair was frizzing.

She tied it up in a pony tail and proceded to dress. She wore he favorite Anarchy hoodie and some jeans with holes, her only pair of converse and her usual dark eye make up.

When she got down stairs to the kitchen she saw her brother pigging out on cereal probably his 4th bowl. Sophie just looked at him and they made eye contact for a moment, before he looked away and grumbled something under his breath.

She grabbed the box of apple jacks from him and took a handful shoving it into a sandwich bag. Eric got up and put his bowl in the sink, the two walked to the bus stop in silence.

Well sophie had her Ipod in, when they arrived at the bus stop Johnny and Stan were arguing about something Sophia could tell even though she could not hear. Because their mouths were moving quickly they were pointing at something, and stan's face was flushed with frustration.

Her brother was glaring at Kyle who was stairing off into space lost in his own thoughts. Kenny was reading a Porno he nicked from his dad and was trying to show it to Freddy who was flushed red in the face trying to tell him no.

When the bus pulled up the others piled on quickly to get good seats Sophie waited patiently at the back of the line rolling her eyes as people pushed each other.

Walknig onto the bus Sophie saw Addie and Jude sitting together Freddy and Alice were in the seat behind them sitting up over the back of the seat so the four could talk to each other.

Sophie walked all the way to the back and took the last seat, She did not ever have to rush on the bus because no one ever took her seat. She took out her Ipod it was no use she could not concentrate on her music in the loud bus.

She could hear Bebe and Wendy talking eachothers ears off all the way in the front of the bus, and she could here Johnny and Stan still bickering. Christy Morejon who was in the seat infront of her was trying to talk to Tweek.

She had Long Brownish red hair and brown eyes. She was also one of the shorter girls in class she wore mostly white except her blue jeans.

" How are you today tweek?" 

" Ack G-good christy."

Sophia pushed her forhead against the cold bus window, she could feel a headache coming on the bus was so god damn loud. She looked to her left to see Rhiannon Edwards furiously wrighting in a notebook, probably a new song for the killer klowns. She pushed her Rainbow colored hair behind her ear, but it fell back into place.

When they pulled up to the school sophie walked off the bus quickly wanting to breath fresh air. She bumped into token, Token smiled down at her and she looked up at him through her bangs.

" Sorry, dude.."

" It's alright Sophia, are you in a rush"

" Not really just want to breath some fresh air"

He laughed and gestured for her to continue on her way. She kept going without another word breathing in deep when she stepped out of the bus. She put her hand into her bag pushing past her ciggaretts and wallet grabbing the bag of cereal.

She walked through the hallways on her way to Geometry Honors passing Jude who was talking to stan about something random as they walked down the hall.

Sophie saw tweek sipping on coffee as he waited for Craig and Clyde to get their things from their lockers. Sophie made it to class quickly and threw the empty bag away taking her seat at the front conner of the room.

She looked over a Sarah Murphy who seemed to be having a one sided conversation with Damien. Sophie Pulled out her note book and began to scribble the date on the top of her page.

The Guido Geometry teacher came in telling them to settle down. He walked up to the bored and began to right the title for today's notes. Geometric Proofs, Kyle who was sitting behind her was scribbling quickly she could hear him and it was irritating her, she heard her other classmates begin wrighting as well this was going to be a LONG day.

-

Sophia walked slowly towards the cafeteria with her hands stuffed in her pockets, She saw Jude walk in the back doors of the school giggling and making her way to the packed lunch room. She waved at Sophia and continued on her way humming I'm walking on sunshine.

Sophia walked outside and took a seat not far from the goth kids. She lit up a ciggarette she had pulled out of her bag, and staired out at the gym class that was running.

She smiled as she saw freddy leading the pack of runners seeming to not be having any troubled as others stumbled and wheezed behind her. She was finished with her laps as the other kept running.

She spotted sophie and took at seat next to her, Sophie offered her the untouched water out of her bag and Freddy took it graciously. As she sipped her eyes narrowed into a glare in Sophie's direction.

" Your gonna kill yourself with those things"

" I know."

" I know, that's the bad part."

With that Freddy stood handing the bottle back to Sophia,

" Keep it."

Freddy Smiled and Jogged away to play Softball with her gymclass as Sophia put her cigarette out walking back inside of the school to get some lunch.

Inside of the cafeteria she sat next to Johnny and Jude grabbing some food off of her overweight brothers tray. He growled in her general direction.

" Like you need it eric."  She said rolling her eyes at her brother.

" Kiss my ass Sophia"

" Well waddle on over here tubby"

He glared at her and Jude, Stan, Addie, and Kyle broke out into laughter Johnny squirted milk out of his nose.

" I hate you." Cartman said at his sister.

-

Sophia glared at her brothers back as she sat in her last class of the day, history with garrison. He handed their tests back and she saw a 58 on her brothers test and looked down at her own 95.

She looked over her brothers shoulder and saw Kyle had a 96. She looked over at Rhiannon who was smiling holding up her own test she had a 88 and was beaming at her B.

" Good job" Sophia said with a smile.

She looked up from he desk and could see garrison's eyes on her. He seemed to be glaring at her for some reason and she could not really figure out why.

Her brother who sat infront of her due to alphabetical seating was lowering himself down in his seat apparently he thought the glare was ment for him, But anyone with eyes could tell he was glaring at Sophie.

" Sophia Cartman, come up to my desk please."

Sophie walked up to the front standing infront of his desk with a pissed off look on her face.

" The copy of _Circus By Britney Spears_ I bought, doesnt work."

" Well then return it.." She said irritated

" Oh, good plan you may go."

Sophia walked back to her desk and began watching the clock hoping it would speed up so she could get the hell out of here.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers I love you. The argument with cartman made me wet my pants**


	5. Cheerleading

**I do not own south park**

**--**

**-**

**--**

Sophia smiled as she sat on the bealchers in the gym. Alice was going over moves with butters and it was really cute. Sophie, Jude, Addie, Christy, and Rhiannon sat on the bleachers cheering for them.

Butters was going to try out of the cheerleading squad tommorow. He was gonna make it Sophie was sure he would, and he would be the only boy on the team.

When him and Alice stood finished showing the girls their rountine they screamed and clapped loudly. Butters smiled and his face flushed with color, at the applause.

They all walked home together and slowly seperated exited for tryout's tommorow. They all reasured butters before he broke off with alice going towards their houses.

Sophia walked up to her house door opening the door, She had remembered her key this time. She walked in to see her brother lounging with his feet up on the coffee table.

Watching Terance and Phillip and scarfing down popcorn. She walked past him and into the kitchen she did'nt even bother looking at her mothers note it was probably some bullshit lie again.

She pulled a box of Mac and Cheese out of the pantry and began to boil water. She made herself a small bowl of the delicious stuff and poured the rest of the pot's contents into a much larger bowl got two cups and filled them with Iced Tea. She brought the larger bowl and cup and put them on the coffee table infront of her brother who smiled at her ( a rare accurance).

She walked up the steps to her room. When she walked in she sat down at her computer eating Mac n Cheese. When she was done her body felt heavy and she walked down stairs putting her bowl in the sink, She sat down next to her brother on the couch and watched Tv with him.

-

Her alarm clock went off loud, and Sophia sat up quickly pressing the snooze. She had fallen asleep on the couch but just woke up in her bed. Eric must have carried her up here.

She got up doing her usual rountine, this morning before school was try out's for cheerleading and tommorow was the first foot ball game.

Eric and Sophia walked to the bus stop in their usual silence by the time they had arrived at the school sophia stood up. rushing to see how butters did. She ran into Token again that was strange to happen twice in a row.

He smiled down at her and she just grinned back moving around him, When she speed walked up to the school she almost squeeled when she saw butters smiling at her holding up his uniform top.

COWS was written big across the middle and it was green, black, and white. All of his friends around him were cheering and Kyle started them all chanting BUTTERS repeatedly.

-

Around lunch time Sophia was smoking in the back of the school again. Freddy was doing her laps again and she was waving to Sophie who waved back, as Freddy continued to her laps.

When inside she saw something she had to let sink in for a moment. Wendy, Bebe, and Heidi were standing infront of Butters and Butters looked very frightened.

Then Alice walked up out of no where and began to speak angrily.

" What are you doing to Leopoled.?"

" Nothing we were just talking.." Heidi said.

" Leave him alone or I'll rearange your face so bad you wont even recognize yourself in the mirror"

The three girls walked away looking very offended, Alice just skipped around the table.

Butters just smiled at her and she sighed sitting next to him and smiling back and the two began to chat animatedly as Sophia walked away. She was not hungry so she just starte roamnign the halls.

She saw Token turn a corner and as the two neared eachother Sophie could hear her heart beating in her ears and as they got closer she could swear her heart was going to explode.

They both just stopped and she looked up at him through her bangs and he flashed his million dollar smile at her.

" Hi Sophia how are you today?"

" I'm alright, you?"

" Good only I was wondering."

" about what?"

" You wanna hang out sometime?"

" Sure, I'd like that."

" How about tommorow after the game you can come with us to go get pizza afterward"

" Uh, okay."

" See you then, Bye Sophie"

" Bye, Token"

Her head was swiming that had happened so quickly she was almost sure it was a dream. She walked back to her locker to prepare for history with garrison in a bit of a daze.

She could not really breathe as she made her way to her seat in the back corner of the room She sat behind her fat brother who was holding on to something in his bag.

She sat and gasped when she saw her brother stand and throw the eggs he had in his bag directly at butters who was sitting a few seats infront of hims and scream.

" FAG!"

Sophia got out of her seat and jumped on her brothers back knocking him to the ground. She gave him a swift punch the the mouth but was flipped and pushed hard against the floor by the brothers massive weight.

She wriggled under him and she could hear people screaming and Jude and Freddy cheering her on. Eric punched her in the eye and she raised her hand digging her fingers into his hair.

He yelped and she head butted him in the face making him sit up off of her allowing her to knock him to the ground again and regain control. He was pinning her right arm but she used her left to give him one more punch to the mouth before being pulled off by Stan and Kyle.

Clyde and Craig held Eric back and he was just looking at her with fear alll over his face as she screamed and tryed to break free of the two teenage boys who were holding her very tightly.

the were brougth down to the principlas office and she called their mother they decided they did not need more taht a few days dention because their mother was not upset with them.

She just shoke her head at them the got fixed up and nurses office she had split cartmans lips and he had black the under of her left eye. They both were covered in countless bruises and they walked back to class in silence.

There was only 10 minutes left and Cartman still seemed to be in defense against his sister. When they walked back into the class Wendy and Bebe were laughing at the two of them, giving them glances and then giggling at their battle wounds.

Rhiannon looked at Sophia out of the corner of her eye when she sat back down. Sophia just wanted to go home and go to sleep very badly.

" That was awesome!!!"

Rhiannon said grinning widly at Sophie. Who just groaned and put her head down on the desk, She could feel all the eyes in the class on her. She heard Heidi now chuckling along with them and she was begining to grow angry again.

" Will you please shut the fuck up!"

She said with a unerving calmness to the three girls who instantly silenced their fits of giggles.

Sophia slammed her head back down on the desk groaning as she could hear her brother begin to boast about how good his fighting skills were and that he could take anyone in the class.

" Shut up"

" Make me!"

" Do you really want me to make you??!"

Eric was silent not wanting to answer the question, Sophia just slammed her head back down on the desk only for the bell to ring, She groaned and rose from her seat making her way slowly out of the class room and towards her house.

Hopefully with no more interuptions.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**Next Chapter is the FootBall Game.! =]**


	6. Pig Skin!

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt stone.**

**--**

**This Chapter was written at 2 am during ciggarette cravings.**

**-**

**--**

Sophia pressed her forhead to the icy glass sighing in contentment as the peircing pain in her head was soothed. She stood from her seat and made her way to the front of the bus.

When she colided with something very hard, She looked up to see for the third day in a row to see Token Black staring back down at her. He went to speak to her but was suddenly jerked by a furious blonde.

The blonde glared at the taller girl who attempted to look around her for a way to get through with the thinning crowd that was exiting the bus.

"Stay away from my man!!!"

" Sure thing Twink."

Sophia did a fake salute and pushed around Bebe who was glaring at her back trying to burn a whole. Sophia made her way off of the bus, Addie was smiling at her, her fanned hair whipping in the wind.

Sophia continued to walk towards the doors and was fallowed by her and greeted by freddy when she opened the door to the school. Who was giving her a strange look.

She continued and saw her friends all just look at one another and shrug Jude seemed to be oblivious she was giggling at her. Then Sophia realized she was getting these strange looks due to the unflattering shade of purple under her eye.

Her brother looked worse but she still held the mark of fighting. Her original plans were to fallow her friends to class but when the bell rung she decided to make her way to the back of the school.

She saw Alice and Butter skipping into the school her curly pigtails were swirling cutely with the wind. Sophia took a seat on the cement steps, She really needed at cigarette ( god damnit I DO!!).

She lit up her cigarrette and sighed as the toxic smoke filled her lungs, She saw a shadow of someone behind her and she hoped to god it was not a teacher.

Then she saw Rhiannon Edwards the girl with the brightly colored hair who sat next to her on the bus, She sat down beside Sophie and smiled at her.

" Twink?" She asked.

" Yeah like Twinkie."

She laughed and looked back up at her with something blazing in her eyes that Sohpie could not quite place.

" Are you going to listen to her??"

" I dont know.?"

" Don't!"

Sophie laughed and looked up at the other girl who was staring out at the football feild as it was being painted.

" He is her boyfriend."

" so."

Sophie gave her a strange look as she rose and walked back into the school. She was late because first had already begun, Sophia sighed and flicked her cigarrette into the grass.

--

The rest of the day passed in a flash and before she knew it, She was in history again with Garrison sitting behind her brother, who sat behind Kyle, who sat behind Token.

She stared up at the clock begging the hands to move, When class finally ended she made her way with Jude to her house to pick up a surprise she had. Sophia was a bit nervus Judes surprises were always a bit overwhelming.

When they arrived at her house she walked up to her room and ran back down the stairs holding a large white poster board. Sophia had to hold in a fit of giggles. It said 'GO NUMBER 16' Who was infact Stanely Marsh.

They walked from Judes house and to Freddy's so they could walked to the school together for the game. Freddy and Sophie were laughing at Judes sign, she just laughed along.

" I'm sure he'll love it" Freddy said between giggles.

They found their friends on the bleachers and they all stood near the bottom row. Alice had a large sign that said 'WE LOVE YOU LEOPOLD' They all seemed to be feeling the school spirit.

Addie grinned at Sophia and they both screamed at the top of their lungs when the foot ball team came running out of the locker room ripping through the large paper the cheerleaders had made for them.

Jude and Freddy were screaming over everyone for Stan, who looked at bit embarrased from the attention. Bebe was waving her pom-poms at player #23 who was token and he waved to her but made eye contact with Sophia in the stands.

The coin toss gave the cows the ball first, They all huddled and stan went over the game plan. The hiked the ball to Stan and Token began pushed over and tackling people who tryed to come near stan.

Stan threw the ball to # 07 Clyde donovan who ran with the ball before being tackled by four opposing defensive players. He earned the team 20 yards and their first down.

--

In the end they had lost the game, 3 to 27 but they were celebrating non the less. The cheerleaders screamed and did high kicks all except butters who had not been invited.

The football team cheered and high fived Sophia felt out of place, Stan sat to her left and Token to her right. Both talking to their girlfriends. Stan gave her a reassuring smile and she was fine until she felt token put his hand on her knee and squeeze it telling her he had not forgotten her presence.

She saw Wendy wink at token and she would be surprised but she knew token he was a 'player' he was not the type like kenny who had sex with alot of girls, he was the type to make all the girls want to kill one antoher, he was also the richest kid in south park.

Sophia Climbed up and out of the booth. She headed for the door she did not want to sit with these people anymore she felt very out of place, even more than normal.

when she walked out of the pizza place she felt of hand on her shoulder and she was turned around. she glared up at token who was looking down at her with a strange look on his face.

Then the unthinkable happened she felt a pair of warm lips pressed up against her own and she almost had and anyurism. She pushed him off with all of her might.

" You have a girlfriend!!" She yelled.

He did it again though his lips were covering hers within moments and she tryed to push him off again.

" Oh MY GOD!!!"

They both looked up to see Christy staring at the two of them wide eyed.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**Well that is it, what will happen next?**


	7. These Words

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt stone.**

**--**

**-**

**--**

It was saturday and she had work in an hour, Sophia sat stairing at her wall in her bedroom. She was trying to process what had happened the night before, she played it over and over in her brain and still came up with nothing.

She was completely at a miss, She thought token knew her better than that why you he try to get her, like he got other girls? She would'nt fall for his tricks like the other girls did and in all honesty she was i bit insulted.

Had he really that she was so dumb? But she did let it go on so, was she being stupid was it his mistake or hers?

Sophie was thankful that Christy had come when she did if she had not come who knows what would have happened.

_Flash Back_

The moment she saw Christy, Sophia saw a way out she shoved token once again with all of her power making him stumble backwards she made a run for it and ran for about 5 blocks.

Before Christy had caught up to her walking her the rest of the way home but not saying anything about what had happned.

_End Flash Back._

Now christy layed on the other side of Sophia's Queen sized bed up against the wall she was mumbling in her sleep and Sophia just looked over at her and then back at the wall with a blank stare.

Sophia shook christy who sat up startled and then looked drowzily at the girl next to her.

" I have to go to work." Sophia said not looking away from her spot on the wall.

" Oh shit I have to go meet Tweek!"

She yelled and got up putting on her sweatshirt and changing out of the Pj pants Sophia had lent her. She put her shoes on quickly and running at the door.

She turned to Sophia and smiled then ran from the house all the way to the coffee shop.

Sophie got up slowly and took a long hot shower when she got out she did'nt even bother with her hair, She just let it frizz out and did not care that it looked just as crazy as ever.

She walked slowly to the record store to see Addie and Freddy already behind the first counter, Sophia walked in, her usual silence being stretched she clocked in and walked up to the second counter sitting on the stool and stairing down at the counter top.

She could feel the two girls eyes on her, south park is not very big so news travels fast. She looked up from her daze and saw freddy looking at her worried from the other counter and Addie standing right infront of her with a bit of anger on her face.

" What do you think your doing?" She said irritated.

" Nothing" Sophia answered a bit confused.

" The Sophia I know would not let another girl get to her!"

" Another girl?"

" Don't let Bebe push you around!!"

" What?"

" If you like token, you be with him!"

" Well, token is just being token you know. He is just making girls hate eachother it's what he does."

" So your not fighting with bebe for token?"

" I dont really think so..."

Addie looked at her as if she were analyzing her very deeply she seemed to be thinking over weather she should be angry or not anymore.

" Okay, I believe you.."

" Do you like token?" Freddy Chimed in as she walked up to the counter moving into the conversation.

" I dont know." Sophia could feel heat rushing to her face and it was weirding her out.

" YOU DO!" They screamed together.

" Wow sophie ever since we were young you have never had a crush on anyone." freddy said seeming amazed.

They both exchanged a looked and then got large smiles on their faces, Sophia looked between the two and was hoping the two did'nt know something she did'nt.

" What?" She asked getting annoyed.

" Oh nothing"

Freddy said as she walked to the back of the store to get some boxes Addie walked back over to the other counter and smiled at Sophia, She was really confused, what was going on?

She had spoken more to her friends in the past week than she had in the entirety of the proceeding three months.

About ten minutes later Sophia walked out side to yell at the boy grinding the staircase outside the store. She walked out to see it was Reggie he was, Of course it was reggie who else would do that.

He turned and smiled at sophie she grinned back at the black haired boy his green eyes were sparkling mischeviously he was up to something.

" Stop skating on our stairs.."

" Oh please mom just five more minutes?!"

" now." Sophie said trying not to smile at the boy

He wore a grey hat and t-shirt and white pants. He rode off down the street waving to a group of girls who giggled and continued on their way whispiring to each other.

" you okay?"

Sophia almost jumped out of her skin. She looked over to see Johnny leaning up against the wall, his black hair hanging slightly in his eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Don't let them get to you."

" Who?"

" The 'Popular kids', They are not any better than we are even though they may think so. We are all just people and they are not better than me and you."

" Thanks Johnny"

" Anytime"

He patted Sophia's shoulder and walked off down the street winking at the group of girls making them giggle and begin to whisper again.

Sophia walked back inside and swore as she saw a rack of Cd's knocked over but she could'nt help but laugh when Addie and Freddy pointed at Jude who had come out of no where, Jude was not even near them at all. They looked like little kids who had just got caught doing something bad.

Sophie walked over and picked up the rack and walked to man the counter while Freddy and Addie picked up the new releases placing them back on the display, Jude walked over and sat on the counter.

Sophia made a fist and bit her hand a random habit she had, as she saw Bebe and Token walk in hand in hand. Addie and Freddy were glaring daggers at them from behind the display they were fixing and Sophia decided to look at jude and not at the two.

" You know your shift started 3 hours ago."

" I know." Jude smiled at Sophia and she could not help but smiled back.

The song These Words By Natsha Beddingfeild was playing over the speakers in the store and Sophia began to sing along trying to break the tension she was soon joined by Freddy, Jude and Addie they sang along together and began to dance around the store.

Sophia laughed as she sang watching the two other girls dancing around the store. Token was smiling she could see that in her perifial vision but Bebe was frowning very deeply.

Addie was spinning Freddy and the two were laughing Jude was kicking her feet and singing along to the music, when the song ended Freddy walked over to the other counter and Addie came over to join Sophia as jude jumped down walking over to the other counter with freddy.

The song Famous Last words by My Chemical Romance began to play as token and bebe walked up to the counter, Addie was ready to ring them out at her register but token walked past her and purposely over to Sophia.

She took the Cd's from him and rung them up he payed with his Card and then gave the bag to Bebe who squeeled and hugged him kissing him lividly. She looked over at sophia who had an uncaring look on her face.

Bebe seemed frustrated with this and huffed grabbing token's hand and pulling him from the store. As he was being pulled from the store Token and Sophie made eye contact for the first time since the previous night, and Sophia suddenly felt ill.

She looked up to see her friends looking at her even Jude who seemed to be coming down from her high was looking concerned. Sophia made a fist and bit her hand she looked up and the three other girls and for a moment they all just looked at one another, they were all thinking the same thing.

Oh Shit.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love these oc's they are so much fun to use.**

**=]**


	8. Party Anyone?

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**- -**

**-**

**This chapter was written at 1:03 am.**

**- -**

Sophia had her hands stuffed in her pockets as she made her way home from work it was 7 o clock and the sun was going down.

The store was closed on Sunday's so she was not going to be working tomorrow, her friends were planning something weird so she didn't really know what she was doing tomorrow.

She walked in to her house and almost dropped her keys on the floor there were people in her house!

A lot of people! They were drunk or some seemed to be her friends were even here, what the hell was going on? Was her brother throwing a party?

She pushed her way through the massive crowd of teens who were dancing around her living room she waved to Johnny who had acknowledged her presence. She saw Jude and Stan laughing and smoking a joint.

Wendy was obviously not up there and Sophie just nodded towards the two as she made her way to her bedroom.

She walked in and turned on her light to see Red and Jason making out on her floor, she let out an angry scream and Jason ran for the door.

Red just grabbed her shirt and ran out of the door behind him, Sophia slammed her door and locked it.

She had never been very good with social situations and she had gotten a scare from the sudden appearance of so many people at one time.

Sophia sat on her window sill and lit up a cigarette taking a long drag from it, she sat there for about 10 minutes before her friends busted in to get her in order to join the fun.

Jude was giggling and Addie stumbled into the room her cheeks flushed due to the consumption of alcohol.

Sophia was promptly pulled from the window sill by the other girls and dragged down the stairs.

She passed Wendy and Bebe who were giggling and gossiping about something that had happened in the kitchen.

Jude pulled Sophia to the kitchen and Addie handed her a red solo cup, She sniffed the contents of the cup.

Gin something she was quite familiar with, She was friends with these girls after all she had to have something to show for it.

She sat down on a chair across from her brother who was being cheered on by Craig as he competed against Kyle to see who could take the most shots of tequila. Stan and Kenny were cheering on Kyle.

You would think because Eric is bigger he would be less of a light weight but no that is wrong. Eric let out a very gross sounding belch and turned to the garbage can next to him which he began to spew in.

Kyle took one more shot and Stan and Kenny cheered for him and screamed loudly that he was a champion.

Sophia smiled at the boys antics walking around the table and patting her brothers back as he vomited.

She brought him to the bathroom and leaned him over the toilet, She rubbed and patted his back as he continued to puke.

She got him water and a new shirt, he brushed his teeth and walked back down stairs to the party as drunk as ever.

Sophia walked back down the steps and was soon doing shots with her friends, Freddy was doing shots of Captain Morgan and Sophie had began taking shots with her every time Stan and Kyle said the word dude.

Needless to say they were wasted Sophia felt like she was spinning she needed to not move for a bit.

She sat as still as she could make herself and attempted to slow the room down. The dizziness faded and she suddenly felt light headed like she was floating.

Her head was swimming and the sound of Jude's laughter made her begin to laugh as well she could not contain her giggles as she sat at the table.

Everyone was giving her weird looks Sophia was NEVER open so obviously they all found it a bit strange she was laughing so openly at nothing.

She was holding her sides and trying to gasp for breath as she continued to laugh causing it to become contagious and within moments they were all laughing.

It was about 3 am when token finally arrived to this party Cartman had obviously not told him about.

He had received a phone call from Bebe saying she needed to get home but she couldn't stop vomiting.

So he had driven over to the cartman residence to pick his girlfriend up and bring her to her house.

He walked in and saw Bebe passed out of the couch he picked her up and put her in his car he walked back into the party to get Wendy.

Well if you could call what was left of it a party, Stan and kyle were asleep on the floor and Wendy was sitting on the steps crying to Token about how much she loved him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

He was about to pick her up when something happened that made him stop in his tracks.

" Token where were you, we took shots of tequila!"

Sophia said this in a drunk happy voice, Token's chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat, she had never said his name like that before he liked it.

He turned to see her standing in her usual burgundy hoodie and blue jeans her shoes were off and her frizzy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she looked into his own his heart rate picked up and he could not find a response.

Token now knew why Cartman had not told him about the party, everyone in south park had heard about what happened.

Cartman was looking out for his sister, Token picked the wrong girl to like Cartman was crazy.

The Cartman siblings fought a lot but under it all they loved one another and Cartman had that brotherly protection full on for sophia.

" I wasn't invited."

" Then what are you doing here now??"

Sophia's gaze moved to Wendy who was still crying about how much she loved Token and she frowned.

She looked back at Token as if she were trying to figure something out and Token felt uncomfortable under her gaze. Why was this happening he made girls embarrassed not the other way around.

" Why do you do that to girls?"

" I have no Idea what you are talking about."

" Why do you act like you like them and then crush them..?, you did it to Wendy and Red and Rebecca and Sandra."

" I.... I"

" you??,

Did you think you could do that to me??"

" NO!"

Sophia was looking at him soaking (Haha freddy soken!) in his words.

" Then why?"

" I don't know"

" Good night Token." Sophia turned and began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

" Wait, I lied."

" What??"

" I know why." Token felt heat rising up his neck and to his face.

" Okay, lets hear it."

" Because I wanted to."

Token was looking down at his feet and he saw a pair of bare feet with black painted toe nails standing in front of him. He looked up to see Sophia smiling at him, He had never seen her smile like that.

It was lopsided but he still liked it for some reason, He was so confused he had girlfriend with the most perfect smile. But he liked this lopsided one so much better.

She gave him a hug and then walked back up the stairs.

He smiled at her back and picked Wendy up throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her out to the car.

He got angry when he saw Bebe laying across the back seat she had puked on the floor of his car.

" God dammit!" he yelled.

He saw Cartman open his bedroom window and he suddenly wished he had not screamed, or came at all.

The fat boy was staring down at him very angrily and he slammed the windows shut so hard they shook.

He tried to put Wendy in the front seat but she wanted to go in the back with Bebe. Freddy and Addie came out of the house with Jude in tow they smiled at token and he told them to get in.

He gave all of the girls rides home and then returned to his large house asking one of his maids to clean his car out.

He walked up to his room and sat on his bed he looked out of the window and swore to himself.

He liked her, he really did. He had the hots for Sophia Liane Cartman , he could have any girl in school well almost any girl.

But no he had to like the one that would never even give Brad Pitt the time of day she was like a brick wall.

He didn't even think she had ever had a crush on anyone.

" Fuck. My. Life." was the last thought he had before falling back onto his bed.

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

**Well there you go! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I had a lot of fun going into Tokens head for a bit. Published at 2:06 am.**


	9. Dance? Oh god!

**I do not own South Park the show and all of its awesomeness belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**--**

**-**

**--**

Sophia's eye twitched as she stared up at the poster on the wall.

" HOME COMEING NEXT FRIDAY DONT MISS IT, SINGLE BID $25, COUPLES BID $40"

The design on it was ment to seem festive but in Sophie's opinion it just looked like someone had thrown up on the paper.

" Jude could have done it better."

" Really??"

Sophia whipped around to see Stan smiling at her, Stan was one of the people in South Park that She actually enjoyed the presence of the boy was smiling down at her from his height and then he repeated.

"Do you really think Jude could have done a better job on the posters?"

" Yeah, one would end up with a pot leaf on it but they would be better anyway."

Stan laughed and continued on his way down the hall, He changed his posture when his girlfriend walked up to him taking his arm.

Sophia could not tell if she was trying to make Token jelous of Jude jelous it seemed to be working for Jude, She was glaring at the intolerable girl with milace.

Freddy walked up behind Jude as Sophia was walking over as well. Freddy put her hand on Judes sholder seeing what was happening, Sophia stood next to them being silent support as Freddy whispered comfort.

" Don't worry about her Jude." Freddy said trying to reassure her friend

" Yeah She's a Bitch" Sophia said earning a smile from her friends.

Sophie continued on her way down the hall as Freddy continued to comfort jude offering to walk her to first block.

--

Sophia sat in her spot in 2 block art across from Token who was staring intently down at his paper. She looked over to see the full group of girls glaring at her Butters, Tweek, Alice, and Christy who were sitting at the table with Token and Craig.

Butters rubbed his knuckles together childishly and Alice tryed to calm him, he was getting nervous from the girls stares. Tweek seemed to be oddly calm and Sophia just rolled her eyes. Her art table was always getting dirty looks, the boys because they were sitting with Alice and Christy.

The girls because they were sitting with Token and Craig, and Sophia, Butters, and Tweek because they were just general weirdos. They continued to work on their paintings in silence except for Christy and Alice who were talking excitedly about the dance.

All of Sophia's friends were going to be excited for the dance and in all of her 17 years she prayed they would not try to make her go. They had never tried before but she seemed to be acting differently lately so they may try their luck.

" Who are you fella's bringing to the dance?" Butters asked the boys.

" I dont know. Ack. that's to much pressure!" Tweek yelled.

" My girlfriend...?" Token said it like a question.

" Have'nt decided yet." was Craig's monotone response.

" Do you lady's have dates?" Butters asked just as innocent.

" Not yet." Alice said smiling.

" Almost." Christy answered after grinning.

Sophia just snorted and laughed earning a look from everyone at the table.

" Are you gonna go?" Christy asked carefully.

" Not if I can help it."

" Why not?" Token said making even craig look up from his work.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

" Well I dont have one, I just dont want to go."

" Why?"

" It's a waste of my money, and I WILL NOT have fun, Plus who would want to go to a dance alone?"

" Touche." he said looking back down at his painting.

Everyone else moved their eyes from the two and back to their art. Alice and Christy looked at one another and shrugged.

" Did you feel that tension between them?" Christy asked.

" Yeah, that was really weird."

" I wonder what's going on?"

" I dont know."

Alice just shook her head and Christy sighed as they both returned to their art work.

--

In last block Addie jumped across the desks and was standing infront of Sophia within moments. She was staring down at the other girl intently and ignored Mr. Garrison's protests for her to take her seat.

She sat on the table of Sophia's desk pushing her purse over a bit.

" I herd what happened in art."

" what do you mean..?"

" What's going on with you?"

" I dont know."

" Yes you do tell me!"

" Can we please change the subject?"

" I got asked by two boys to the dance."

" Do you know which one you wanna go with?"

" Not yet."

" Who was it"

" Kyle and Cartman"

Sophia almost choked on the air but she composed herself quickly.

"Well just weigh your options and pick one, It's just a dance."

Addie looked down at her friend smiling then her face turned serious.

" I will find out what is wrong, trust me I will."

Sophia just rolled her eyes and waved her hand lazily at her addie as she walked back to her seat. Being glared at by garrison the whole time.

Eric turned around and was looking intently at his sister.

" I dont want you talking to token anymore."

" Shut up, Eric"

" I'm seriously I dont want him coming near you."

" Shut up!, Eric!."

" I'll kick his ass!"

" SHUT UP ERIC!!!"

They both just looked at eachother for a moment and then Sophia sat up in her seat patting her younger brother on the head.

" Thanks."

" No problem"

With that they smiled at one another and Cartman turned back around, at this moment Sohipa realized that the entire class encluding Mr. Garrison were staring at them.

Last week they were fist fighting and today they had a Brotherly/Sisterly love moment. But I guess that is the way it really is Brothers and Sisters fight all the time but in the when the waters get ruff they are the first to stand up for the other.

**--**

**-**

**--**

**So It was my birthday yesterday and now i am 18. **


	10. Banana Pancakes

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

Sophia dragged her feet as she made her way to music on main. The posters for the dance were just put up yesterday and the entire town was jumping on the band wagon.

When she arrived at the door she had to tell Reggie to stop grinding the stairs again. Sophia walked into the store rubbing her forehead she had a terrible headache.

Addie, Freddy, and Christy were talking animatedly about the dance they all seemed very excited.

Jude was sitting at the first counter with her chin leaning on her folded arms she was glaring at The Fame monster Cd's.

Sophia walked over and sat next to Jude who simply grunted in her direction still in a bad mood.

She patted Judes shoulder but she just continued to scowl at the wall. Sophia sighed and rubbed her temples.

She pulled a bottle of Ibuprofen out of her bag and took 4 down dry. Wendy and Bebe walked by the front of the store holding dress bags and giggling.

They walked into the jewlery store shaking their hips a little to much. Sophia shook her head and looked back to the other girls Freddy seemed excited she was gonna DJ the dance.

The other two girl talked about who they would go with, and then we came to the problem again who would Addie go with Kyle or Eric.

In the end she had decided after making a list of Pro's and Con's about 8 times that Kyle would be a much more suitable date for the dance.

Sophia had the side of her face pressed against the glass of the counter. The other girls had gone home early to get a head start on homework.

She did hers in class, so she offered to stay for the last hour and close up. It was 9:23 and she was already bored out of her mind.

She herd the door open and sat up quickly making herself lose balance and almost fall from the stool, but she caught herself just in time.

Sophia looked up a token and he looked back at her. He made his way up to the counter and stood in front of it. Neither of them said a word for some reason Sophia's music had even stopped.

Two pairs of brown eyes just stared at each other, Token opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again at loss for words.

Sophia finally broke her gaze looking down at the counter, She was also the first to speak.

" Can I help you with something?"

" No." He answered flatly.

Sophia looked up at him he was so quick to answer, she did not know what else to say to him.

"Did anyone ask you to home coming" he asked

" I'm not going"

" I asked is anyone had asked you."

" no..."

" I'm going with Bebe"

" I figured so."

There was more silence and the two just looked at one another Sophia had no idea what was going on and token seemed to be fighting an extreme inner battle.

Token POV -

He did not know why he had come in here, he had just been going for a walk and his body just lead him here.

He had felt the need to come here and face Sophia but he had no idea what about. That was a lie.

He knew she was being more indifferent to him than normal and he needed to know why.

What had he done?, He needed her attention for her just to look at him.

Acknowledge his presence, even if it wasn't warm and cheerful like the other night. He wanted her attention good or bad he didn't care.

He just wanted her to stop being so stubborn. Token tried to stay away from her completely he did, but in the two days since they had last spoken at the party he had failed.

He could not even stay away from the frizzy haired girl for two days! He stared down at her and she looked back up at him with her wide dark brown eyes.

They were not as pretty as Bebe's or Wendy's but for some reason he still liked them. She didn't have rosy lips like Red or Full lips like bebe.

Her's were pink like anyone else and her top lip way pulled up a bit so she had a constant pouty look on her face.

She always had a dreamy look in her eyes like she wasn't really here with everyone else she always seemed like she was in a haze.

" Why are you doing this to me?" He asked not thinking.

" what?"

" how are you doing this to me?!"

" I have no idea what your talking about"

" this doesn't happen to me!"

" I don't know what you mean."

" I do this, not the other way around!"

" Token." She said his name in her normal calm dreamy tone.

His breath caught in his throat again and he was just looking at her.

" What are you talking about??" Said just as calmly never breaking eye contact.

" Nothing!" he said in a moment of panic.

He turned and speed walked for the door he walked out and sprinted home. He had no idea why he was doing all of this, but he was going crazy.

-

Sophia stared at the door in disbelief, she almost jumped out of her skin when the music room door opened and Bones walked out.

She stared at him for a moment and he just nodded at her smiling and walked towards the door. Sophia turned off all of the lights in the store and flipped the open sign to closed, She locked the door and made her way home.

She was about a block from the store (she's a slow walker) when a black honda civic pulled up next to her.

She looked over to see Token sitting in the drivers seat looking down at the steering wheel. He seemed to be trying to avoid looking at her.

" Get in."

Sophia did not protest she just walked around the car and opened the passenger side door. She got in and put on her seat belt placing her bag on her lap.

Token began to drive and Sophia rolled down her window a little and pulled out her cigarettes.

She lit one up and took a long drag from it she blew the smoke out of the window and they just sat in silence.

Sophia did not even say anything when they passed her street and made their way out of south park.

They were now driving down the high way at 10:30 on a Tuesday but Sophia just remained silent and the further they drove the less awkward the silence became.

They were doing 75 down the highway now and the silence had moved to comfertable. Sophia flicked her cigarette out of the window and rolled it up.

She leaned her head back on the head rest and the two remained silent for a good 10 more minutes.

The were about an hour from Denver and Token was driving in that direction.

" What's your favorite color?" he blurted out in a rush

" Red. You?"

" Purple"

they fell into silence once more Sophia had the urge to laugh why had he asked that?

" I want you to tell me everything about you. Good, Bad, your favorite things, things you always notice, things that bother you."

" Okay" Sophia was now frightened she didn't really tell anyone much about herself. But that was not the part that had scared her.

No one had ever asked her about herself, They had always just excepted the fact she was not open about things. No one except addie had ever tried to get information out of her.

" I love macaroni and cheese, I can sing, I've been smoking since the 8th grade. I hate brussle sprouts, I'm second in the class grade listings, Liane is really a man and a woman so she is our father. Eric and I have different mothers.

I carry a tooth brush and tooth paste with me everywhere and brush my teeth after every meal. I really like girraffes, I broke my brothers arm when we were 11, I really like classical music, Is that enough??"

Token was smiling down at the steering wheel,

" Yeah that's good, you already know most thing about me."

Sophia was just looking out of the window now she was shocked she had just told him things about her but she had been sure to only tell him some random things. She had slipped with the thing about Liane but besides that she did a good job.

They pulled up to a IHOP and Token turned off the car he started to get out so Sophia just fallowed his lead.

The were seated in a both and Token order Coffee

" Coffee for me too please." Sophia said quietly.

She just sat looking around at the walls of the place. Collages of pancakes, If they were anywhere else a pancake collage would be weird.

" Why did we come here?"

" I wanted Banana Pancakes."

" Oh. Alright then."

They fell silent again and the waitress came back with their coffee Sophia had to hold back a laugh as the woman leaned too far over to give them the drinks.

Sophia put creamer in her coffee and stired it with her spoon staring down at the contents of the cup as the dark and light meshed together to make a new color.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the waitress glaring down at her with her pen to the note pad.

" Banana Pancakes"

Sophia had not even looked at menu but when token said it she decided she wanted that.

" Same"

Token said handing the woman their menus.

They ate in silence and Sophia could feel Tokens eyes now on her. When the waitress came back with the check She grabbed it before Token could.

She looked at the amount and Giggled at the lip stick kiss and phone number on the check. She handed it over to Token who was frowning at her and pulled out her wallet.

She put 5 dollars for the tip and handed token 10 dollars because he was using his card.

The two of them walked out of the IHOP and back over to Token's car. They got back in and made their way to the road again.

Token was driving back towards South Park. Sophia figured he was taking her home now it was like 12:30 am.

Token stopped in front of The Cartman residence and Sophia got out saying good night to Token and walking up to the house.

As Token pulled away She stuffed her hand into her purse feeling around for her keys she felt something strange and pulled it out.

She put it infront of her face and frowned as she saw the same 10 dollars bill she had handed Token in the IHOP.

" Oh no. no he's taking this!"

Sophia turned on her heal and began to walked towards the Black residence, Once she had arrived she walked around the house to tokens window.

It was on the third story but she could see the blue light from his computer on. She grabbed rock and chucked it as hard as she could.

It tapped his window seeing how high it was it did'nt even barley made a sound, Token opened the window and looked down at Sophia sleeply.

" Get your Ass down here!"

He closed the window and Sophia tapped her foot as she waited. When token came down stairs he opened the front door and she shoved the money into his hand.

He just smiled at her and She turned walking from his front porch and in the direction of her house.

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

**That's it for this one. PM me with who you want your OC to go to home coming with. Or wright it in your review.**

**Thanks, Space23Case.**


	11. Homecoming!

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey parker and Matt stone.**

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

" ow shit Sophie be careful!" Addie hissed.

" Sorry dude." She said as she let the curl fall spraying it lightly with hairspray.

She was curling addie's hair for the dance tonight. Jude was doing freddy's makeup still in the rotten mood she had been dragging along all week.

Christy was painting Alice's fingernails her hair already done by Sophia it was pulled up in the back with curls hanging down from the up do.

The four girls were preparing for the dance in Sophia's room they had all met here an hour ago and now they were finishing up the outfits.

She finished Addie's hair the girls were all smiling finally finished with their preperations.

Addie wore a black dress that came right above the knee it was lacy and cute, with black high heels. Her long black hair was made into big bouncy curls.

Freddy wore a flowy light blue dress and some silver shoes. Her hair was only curled at the bottoms and was down with a silver pins in her hiar.

Christy wore a vintage looking off white dress with, white heels and a pretty french manicure.

Alice wore her long curly hair down. But Sophia had made it pin straight and it hung down beautifully. She wore a neon pink dress and bright yellow shoes, Needless to say she looked just as beautiful as ever.

The girls walked down stairs to see a group of boys ( Most of the boys they new.) Standing down in the living room.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric were there of course. So that ment Wendy,Addie was already here, Red, and Heidi ( Heidi was a last minute choice.)

Bebe was there because Wendy was there and Sophia was attempting to keep Jude from attacking Wendy.

Wendy did not even glance in her direction but you could tell by the face she was making she new what was happening and was quite happy with the results.

Stan was looking down at the floor trying to avoid looking at someone, It was either Jude or Wendy she knew. And for some reason (smirk) she was thinking it wasn't Wendy.

The door bell rang and Johnny, Butters, and Tweek walked in. Alice squeeled and skipped over to Butters grabbing his arm.

Christy on the other hand moved slowly and casually, anything more brash may scare Tweek into a state of shock. (Ha! I almost typed Socks.)

Then Token walked out from the kitchen, Of course he was here Bebe was his date why hadn't she thought of that before.

All of a sudden she felt extreme shortness of breath, heat was rising into her face and she could not stop her eyes from fallowing him a he walked handing Bebe some water not even knowing Sophie was there.

He looked up at her and smiled his perfect smile and she almost fell over. Sophia had no idea what the hell was going on but she could not control herself at all.

She felt ill all of sudden just like the other day! She wabbled forward a bit and felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over and saw Jude still glaring at Wendy with her hand on Sophie's shoulder holding her up.

Their friends began to depart for the dance and Jude fell down to her butt on the stairs. Sophia gained her composure and then smiled grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her up the stairs.

Jude and Sophia were looking through Liane's closet now for something to wear. Jude pulled out a dark blue dress that looked very rock and roll esque. Sophia grabbed the first red dress she saw and they bolted back to her room.

When Sophia was leaving the room she saw a bottle on Liane's dresser and raised an eyebrow at it but took it anyway.

It said EXTREME ANTI FRIZZ on it, Jude pinned her hair up in the back and some pieces near the front stuck out but it looked good she fixed her straight across bangs and began to put on make up.

Sophie poured some of the contents of the bottle on her head and hoped for the best. She began to straighten her hair. ( which never did much) It was working her hair by the time she was finished moved from being down to her shoulders to the middle of her back.

She stared at herself blankly in the mirror for a few moments with her mouth just hanging open. She walked out of her bathroom and Jude looked up from the black boots she was putting on and almost fell over.

She walked up to Sophie and touched her hair.

" Dude, how did you do that??"

" I don't really know."

" wicked!"

Sophie just smiled and Jude

" You look very cute, this is totally gonna work."

She smiled and put on her other boot. Sophia slipped into the red dress it was simple and pretty right above the knee.

She was quite tall so she wore flats instead of heels, Jude pushed Sophia down into her computer chair once she had finished dressing and began to put make up on her.

The two girls ran down stairs and saw Liane passed out drooling on the floor. Sophia grabbed her mom's car keys and they headed for the door.

It was 8:30 and the dance only had an hour and a half left. They got to the high school and ran up to the doors now came the hard part.

They walked up to the glass doors and looked in at all the other students dancing and socializing.

Sophia spotted Reggie and she was looking at him waving her arms. He looked up and grinned at her.

Her and Jude were pointing at the door.

" Will you let me skate on the stairs outside of the music store all I want?"

" Yeah sure, Just let us the fuck in!" Sophia said grinding her teeth.

"Jeeze woman."

He opened the door and the two other girls ran into the gym hiding from prying eyes. They ran up to the DJ stand where Freddy and Johnny were talking.

Johnny handed freddy the mic and she walked up to the front of the stage he stopped the music.

Okay it's time to see who we have for this year's home coming court. The principal victoria handed her the envelope and she opened it smiling out a the crowd.

Wendy Testaburger and Token Black.

The crowd cheered and Sophia gave Jude a thumbs up, and shoved her out towards the crowd. Wendy walked towards Token in a daze thinking about her own popularity.

Jude ran out towards Stan and grabbed his hand, Kyle shushed Addie who looked like she was about to squeel in happiness.

Stan pulled Judes hand and the two ran out the back of the gym towards the football field. They were running about Wendy started to turn in the dance so she was facing that direction.

In a moment of panic Sophia ran up onto the stage and grabbed the mic from Freddy. She put the mic up to the speaker making it screech loudly. Everyone in the room looked up her and Addie was smiling holding onto Kyles arm.

Jude and Stan grinned and waved to her before running out of the room. Sophia was feeling flustered everyone was looking at her.

She walked down off the the stage and the dance between Wendy and Token continued.

She stood next to Reggie who was just shaking his head at the strange girl. He reached out and touched her hair.

" Dude."

" Shut Up."

He laughed and pulled on the piece of hair he had in his hand. She glared at him and he just smiled and they just stood there until the song was finished.

This was strange Sophie had never been to a dance before ever. Not even in elementary school.

When the song was finished Wendy and Bebe were squeeling and jumping around as they walked towards the table red and heidi were at.

Sophia stared at the wall and looked up quickly when a shadow moved over her. She looked up to see token looking down at her.

" You did something to your hair."

" yeah."

" It's nice, but your frizzy hair suit's you better"

Sophia didn't even hold back her smile. She smiled looking down at the floor and she felt his hand grab hers.

Freddy was playing the song Somebody to love by Queen.

He pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and She could hear Addie and Freddy screaming at the top of there lungs.

She could feel the heat rising in her face as more and more people turned their eyes in the direction of the two. Then he began to lead her.

As they moved around she got a glimpse of Bebe who did not looked pleased. Token visabley cringed and she knew that he had seen Bebe.

When they came around again Sophia saw all four of the girls she hated most staring at her with malice.

" Just ignore them" Token wishpered in her ear.

She looked at him and they held eye contact for the rest of the song. Once the song ended Sophia let go of him and walked away standing next to her brother and laying her head on his broad shoulder.

He put his arm around her and the two watched as others danced around, After a few minute s Sophia walked out back of the gym to smoke a cigarette.

She felt the cold night air hit her face and then she gasped walking back inside of the gym.

He had seen Stan holding Jude's face and he had kissed her the moment Sophia looked over.

Her cigarette craving could wait, She sat a table with Kyle, Addie, Cartman, Kenny, and Johnny.

Wendy walked by them after a moment and looked like a lost puppy.

" Have you seen Stan??"

" Who is this Stan you speak of" Kyle said looking at her ,Sophia had to bite back her laughter and Johnny almost spit out some of his drink.

She glared at them and continued wandering around looking for her 'boyfriend'. Sophie gave Eric the car keys and said she would come home later.

He took them and gave her a strange look as the others fallowed him for a ride home.

Sophia walked alone down the street from the school. Cars from the dance whipping past her some honking at her.

Craig had even pulled over and offered her a ride, but she had refused and said she needed fresh air.

She continued to walked down the dim street and turned quickly she thought she had heard foot steps behind her.

She started to walk faster down the street and she heard the foot steps continue, Sophie took off her shoes and broke into a full on sprint.

She was nearing a closed raisins when someone grabbed her turning her around and shoving her back into the brick wall that was the side of the raisins.

She looked into the beady eyes of a boy name Travis who just stared down at her with a smirk.

He was on the football team she knew that much she remembered seeing him at the pizza place.

He was maybe the full back, He shoved her harder in to the wall and Sophia began to kick her legs she kicked him once good. He was also Bebe's 'ex-boyfriend' Token had told her about him.

But Travis raised his hand and punched her in the face hard. Sophia was dumbstruck and suddenly his weight was off of her.

She heard punching and screaming she looked up and saw Johnny breathing heavy the other guy was laying on the ground.

She stood and nodded towards him he smiled and walked her the rest of the way home.

Sophia looked at her face in the mirror and was irritated. The purple mark under her left eye had just faded about 3 days ago and Now she had one under the right eye.

Not to mention she had a busted lip. She ran the cold water and began to wash the blood off of her face.

She decided to get into the shower, She couldn't help but smile when she got into her Pajamas and saw her hair begin to frizz out again.

She heard something hitting her window and opened it looking down to see Token looking up at her. He looked extremely upset, Sophia did not even think she made a mad dash for the stairs and almost tripped over her still passed out mother on the way to the door.

She whipped the door open and walked out, She didn't see anything she just felt pair of arms wrap around her.

She breathed in tokens sent and smiled. He smelled like Clix Axe, She loved that smell.

" Are you okay!" He rushed out looking her over.

" I'm fine." She said brushing his worry off.

" you don't look fine"

He said as he ran his finger over the top of her right cheek lightly as not to hurt her eye.

It was beginning to rain so Sophie grabbed Tokens hand a pulled him into the house.

They both stepped over Liane and made their way up to Sophia's room. When they got in the room they both sat cross legged infront of one another on her bed.

" Are you in trouble with bebe?"

" Yeah."

" Sorry dude."

" It's not your fault, I'm the one who did it."

They sat in silence for a few moments and Sophia just stared down at her comforter playing with it in her fingers.

" Thank you." Token said making Sophia look up at him in surprise.

" For what?"

" For everything"

" Oh, Thank you too then."

" No Problem."

Sophia moved onto her knees and leaned over to Token. They were both staring at one another and She could feel his breath on her face.

Beep BEEP BEEP!

They both jumped apart as a car alarm began to go off outside. Token walked over to her window opened it and pressed the button on his keys to shut off the alarm.

They both just sat on Sophie's bed and talked for the rest of the night until around 4 am. Token left around 4:30 Sophia laughed when he tripped over Liane.

She waved to him from the front door as he drove off towards his house in the rain. She closed the door and pushed her back against it.

She had no Idea what was going on.** But she loved it.**

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

**that was written from 1 am until 3:20 am. I do not own the lovely Oc's Only Sophia and Bones, Space23Case.**


	12. group projecs

I do not own south park. It belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

- -

-

- -

Sophia sighed as she stared down at the papers in front of her. Group projects 'what fun!' She grimaced the groups were to be assigned.

Sophia would have preferred to work alone, but choosing her group would have been much more favorable than this.

She could have at least picked someone who would not irritate her. She would surely get a horrid group, In case you have not already noticed. Garrison hates her A LOT!

They had to sit with there groups for the rest of the Semester until January, that was four whole months of having to work with 5 other people.

Group #1 was Jude, Stan, Kyle, Timmy, Addie, and Cartman.

Group #2 was Alice, Sarah, Damien, Butters, Christy, and Tweek.

Group #3 was Craig ,Heidi, Pip, Jason, Jimmy, Clyde, and Rhiannon.

Group #4 was Token, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Freddy, and Sophia.

24 students in Mr. Garrison's history class 5th block, and she was stuck with Bebe and Wendy! At least she had Freddy to keep her sane for the next four months.

She stood in place still in a state of shock as her classmates moved to their respective tables of 6.

Sophia passed her brother and sighed he was scowling at Kyle and Addie who sat next to one another. It was amazing how an action so simple and innocent could make him so pissed off. This was Kyle though.

Everyone knew how much her brother hated kyle. Sophia could see the very fimirlar flames of anger in her brothers eyes.

Sophia sat in the open spot on the Left of Wendy who sat across from Freddy and to the left of Bebe.

Kenny sat on one side of Freddy, Token on the other side. Sophia realized as soon as she looked up that she had chosen the seat across from Token.

Wendy and Bebe were both glaring at Freddy for taken the seat in between the two boys. Who are both quite attractive by Sophia's standards.

Being stuck next to Wendy was like a death sentence, She and bebe would throw Sophia questioning glances. They would throw jealous glances at Freddy.

She wasn't swayed at all by the beauty queens glares. She just grinned down at her papers, Token looked at her and smiled obviously thanking her for taking the seat before wendy or bebe could get too it.

Tokens gaze moved to Sophie realizing she had taken the seat across from him. A huge grin spread across his face and sophia felt her chest tighten and heat rise up her cheeks.

She looked quickly back down at her paper and could still see Token smiling at her from her.

Bebe's eyes were burning into her, and though she could not figure out why she couldn't help but smile.

Each of the four group where given a major American war to to a project on.

Group #1 got World War II

Group #2 got The revolutionary War

Group #3 got World War I

and Group #4 got the Civil War.

They had to make a 10 page report cited, a power point, and a video project. As soon as this was said Kyle and Sophia looked at one another challenging each other.

" $50.00" Sophia yelled across the room at Kyle

" $150.00" Kyle countered.

" Deal!"

The both stood and shook hands, most of the class seemed confused but Freddy let out a laugh and Jude broke into one of her signature fits of giggles.

Wendy was now glaring at Jude with malice she looked like she would rip the girls face off with her perfectly manicured fingernails, ' Like she could' Sophia thought to herself.

Sarah was talking to Damien who was staring out of the window She seemed to be very into whatever it was She was talking about.

Christy and Alice were giggling alot talking to eachother quietly, bebe and wendy were looking at them snobbishly asuming the other girls were talking about them. Though they had not even looked in this direction.

Rhiannon was cracking her bubble gum and craig kept taking quick sideways glances at her and then looking back down at his paper. Sophia sighed, this was going to be a long four months.

They returned to their seats, and when Sophia sat Token gave her a mischievous smile and she gave him back one of her rare smiles.

She could feel now both Wendy and Bebe's eyes burning into her, she saw freddy and kenny whispering out of the corner of her eye.

Sophia just looked down at her paper smiling and did not speak for the rest of the class.

- -

-

- -

That's it I know it's shorter than my normal but I am having a bit of writers block =]

Space23Case


	13. Funerals

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

Sophia scowled her feet were getting wet in the snow, but I guess that is what she gets for wearing shoes with holes in them.

She made her way to Music on Main it was around 2:30 and school had just let out. When she arrived pushing the glass door open she smiled up at freddy who was sitting behind the counter with her feet up.

The song **Lose yourself by Eminem** was playing, Obviously Freddy was the first to make it to the shift change.

Sophia did not mind, she enjoyed eminem. Jude was sitting next to her unsuccessfully trying to balance a pencil on the bridge of her nose.

Sophia walked to the back and punched in then she noticed something strange about the back of the store.

Bones was standing in front of her, his long hair was hanging in his face and he had bandages around his wrists.

Sophia grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the store showing the other girls what she had discovered in the back room.

Addie jumped over her counter and Freddy and Jude came running from the registers, They all just stared at bones waiting for an explanation.

" I tried to kill myself last night"

" WHAT!!!" Jude screamed startling everyone she was usually so chill.

" My boyfriend cheated on me." They all just stared at him again waiting for him to continue Jude and Sophia both looked angry. Freddy had a motherly look on her face, and Addie just looked blank like she had not processed what had happened yet.

" He left me with nothing, and now I have no one"

" You have us!" Addie said finally coming out of her stupor.

Bones looked at the girls and then sighed turning and going into the music lessons room.

" I can't believe he would try to kill himself, over a boy." Sophie said confused.

" He loved him." Addie said looking sad.

The three other girls seemed to understand the severity of the situation, but sophia still could not figure how one person would make you want to end your own life.

" I don't think he realizes how many people care about him." Freddy said making them all looking in her direction.

" I have an idea!" Jude yelled making her friends look at her again.

Bones walked out of the music room and looked around the store curiously. The lights were dimmed and seeing as it was early evening, it was pretty dark.

There was a table with a pillow on it in the middle of the room and Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven was playing over the speakers.

" I am hear to welcome you all to the funeral of William 'Bones' Porter" Freddy said solemly and he saw them all standing around the table.

Sophia walked over to bones and grabbed his arm guiding him over to the table and laying him down on the table with his head on the pillow.

Addie crossed his hands on his chest and Jude closed his eyes.

" Bones was a great friend of ours, He was loved very much and he will be missed." Addie said solemnly

" Bones I mean William was a wonderful man, he brought an extra bit of light to all of our lives." Freddy said bowing her head.

" I will miss Bones everyday of my life, He was one of my best friends and he was the best guitar player I knew he could rock the fuck out man, almost as good as the late but still great James Marshall Hendrix!" Jude said

" I don't have many people I like, but I liked bones a lot and a spot in my heart with always be empty now that he is gone. He is the one that got us jobs here and without him the store and our lives with never bet he same."

Bones sat up and Addie turned the lights back up, He just stared at the four girls with tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold it back he was gonna start sobbing.

He grabbed Freddy by the front of her shirt and hugged her tightly putting his arm out and hugging Jude as well.

Addie came over and joined the hug as well, Sophia put her hands into her hoodie pocket and just watched her friends as they comforted Bones.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reggie grinding the stairs outside, she agreed she would let him so she just sucked in a breath and just walked behind the counter.

When the four broke apart Jude and Bones moved the table back to the back room. Freddy came up to the counter with Sophia and just stood behind the other register.

The bell rang and they looked up to see Stan standing in the front of the store he seemed really nervous.

Jude came out of the back and walked up to Stan not even paying any mind to her friends. She stood in front of him and the two just looked at each other smiling.

Then the bell rung again and this time Wendy entered latching her arm with Stan's and glaring at Jude.

She whipped her head around and began to pull Stan from the store, She turned back to face them right before she got out of the door.

" Stay away from my man Judith!" She said turning with her nose in the air and pulling Stan from the store.

" I'm gonna kick her ass!" Sophia said grinding her teeth.

" Why did he just go with her!" Addie shouted from behind the other counter, but Jude just stood in the same place staring at the door.

Bones walked out of the back room and pulled Jude by the arm into the back with him.

" Come on." he said pulling her and she fallowed him into the music room.

Sophia just smacked her head down on the table, all this drama was giving her a migraine!

- -

The next morning Sophia crawled out of bed and walked over to her brothers room dragging her feet.

She knocked loudly on his door.

" Get the fuck out of bed!"

She then walked back to her room and began to attempt to straighten her hair. She made it slightly less poofy, and pulled in back into a messy bun letting her bangs hang.

She put on her jeans and a black tank top, she walked to her bed and picked up her hoodie putting it on and slipping her feet into her shoes. She made her way down the stairs and grabbed her bag meeting her brother at the front door.

They walked to the bus stop in silence, Sophia was looking up at the sky. It was going to rain today.

When the two arrived at the bus stop Stan and Kyle were talking quietly and Kenny was reading something.

The world seemed to calm to Sophia today something was definitely strange about this day, but she could not put her finger on it.

When she arrived in school she walked to her locker and could here low chatter through the halls.

She heard Heidi and Red say that they felt so bad for Bebe and they wanted to do something to make her feel better.

Sophia turned towards the girls but they just gave her a strange look and continued on their way.

Sophie walked slowly down the halls and then she saw Jude, Stan, Kyle, and Addie all standing by Jude's locker looking at her strangely.

Kyle waved at her to come over to them and she did so. The just looked at her for a moment and then Addie opened her mouth to speak.

" Did you hear what happened Sophia?"

" No why what happened?"

" It's Token." Stan said looking down

Sophia's heart almost leapt from her chest she felt extremely ill all of a sudden she almost couldn't hold down the sick that was threatening to spill all over the floor.

" Is he okay?!" she asked in a rush.

" He's fine, It's his father he had a stroke early this morning." Kyle said quietly.

Sophia did not take anytime to think she just moved on her way out of the front doors of the school and towards hells pass hospital.

She passed Bebe on the way who was talking to a big group of students in an over dramatic voice about how upset she was for Token.

She also passed her brother who she handed her school bag to as she passed him not stopping to explain what it was she was doing.

Sophia broke into a sprint once she was out of the school, she could not figure out what she was doing or feeling but she knew she had to get to Token now.

She ran in the rain all the way to Hell's Pass hospital and when inside she asked for Mr. Black and was given his ICU room number.

She took the stairs because the elevator would take to long, she made her way to the room and she just stood outside of the window to look into the room watching as Mrs. Black cried over her husband holding his hand.

Token was standing behind his mother with his hands on her shoulders. He looked up and saw Sophia standing outside of the room.

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and began to make his way out of the room slowly and quietly.

When out in the hall way Sophia and Token simply stared at one another for a good amount of time.

Then Sophia moved forward and wrapped her arms around Tokens torso burying her face in his shoulder.

He put is arms around her as well and the two just hugged each other, Sophia could hear Token's breath begin to hitch in his chest but for some reason it did not feel awkward like it did when others cried around her.

" I'm so sorry Token."

He just gripped her tighter and she could feel his tears in her hair, she wrapped her arms tighter as well they stood like that for at least 15 minutes and then they pulled apart.

" Thank you Sophie"

Sophia smiled up at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

" I'm going to go get my mom something to drink" Token said walking towards the elevators.

Sophia walked into the hospital room slowly and made her way over to the same side as Mrs. Black. She stood close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder holding a box of tissue out with the other hand to the sobbing woman.

Mrs. Black just looked up at her, " Who are you.?"

" I'm Sophia Cartman, I'm sorry your husband is hurt."

" Thank you sweetheart it means a lot."

Token walked back in and gave his mother a water she began to sip it slowly, Token walked over to Sophia and placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

Mrs. Black just smiled at the two of them and the three stood in silence.

- -

It's was around 5:30 on Wednesday evening when a large group of people in south park sat down In the church a casket at the front Father Maxie preaching to the them.

The Marsh's, The Broflovski's, The Cartman children, Kenny, Wendy, Heidi, Jude, Addie, Freddy, Rhiannon, Alice, Christy, The Tuckers, The Donovan's and The Tweaks.

When Father Maxie finished his prayer Token walked up to the front of the room. He looked around the room for a moment and seemed releaved when he spotted Sophie.

" It's right, that today is the first day of winter. It was my fathers favorite season, living in south park was a wise choice for a man with a love of winter. My father with be missed, but when a death comes we all become shaken. We realize that we are not invincable and that death will come to all one day, You need to enjoy the little things. Do what you love, and take care of your family because before you know it, everything can be over.  


Be Happy with what you have and don't take anything for granted."

Token walked back to his seat and Sophia heard his mother heave a loud sob, She was balling being hugged by her sister.

Randy Marsh and Gerald Broflovski who were sitting the the row infront of her where saying what a shame it was that a man so young could go so quickly.

When Token sat Bebe latched onto his arm happily soaking up the attention her boyfriends fathers death brought her way like a vacuum.

Sophia could see the grief on Tokens face and she wanted nothing but to make him smile like he did when they were assigned groups in history class.

Many people turned there gazes to her direction she rose from her seat not really thinking before acting.

She crossed the room and walked over to Tokens mother, she knelt down in front of her, putting her hand token's mothers knee.

When the woman looked up at her she just smiled at her and said.

" It's gonna be okay, were all hear for you."

Without warning the woman lunged forward hugging Sophia tightly and sobbing into her shoulder.

People began leaving the funeral and making there way to their cars in order to go to the grave site.

Sophia helped Mrs. Black up to her feet and began to walk her towards her car, Cartman rode with the Marshes and Sophia got in the car with Token and his mother.

Token was driving and Mrs. black wanted to sit in the back with Sophie letting Bebe take the passenger seat.

Sophie was proud of her self she was doing very well with emotion the past two days, she was comforting people wonderfully.

-

It was raining again and the sun was going down as Mr. Black's casket was lowered into the whole made in the earth.

Token held his mother as she cried, Bebe standing next to him obviously disgruntled by not being able to be the one holding onto him.

Sophia stood to the side of Mrs. Black holding her hand as she cried into her sons jacket.

The whole was being filled and the attendents of the funeral were making there way back to their cars.

Sophia stood by the Marsh's car as her brother got in after Stan, Token stood by the drivers side of his car.

The two held eye contact and Sophia gave him a small smile, it was like a question asking for one back.

Token returned the smile and got into his car driving off into the pouring rain.

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

**That inspiration hit me like ton of bricks! =] sorry it was so sad.**


	14. Don't let it go to your head

**I do not own south park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

The class was quiet as Mr. Garrison walked in, it was a day they would just be working on projects.

Sophia looked around Kyle seemed to be busy at work, Jude was sleeping with her face on a sweatshirt, Stan was trying to help Kyle, and Addie was painting her fingernails a pretty sparkly black.

Butters was looking down trodden and Alice looked like she was trying to cheer him up. Christy was trying to help tweek with something he was doing, and Wendy and Bebe were giggling and gossiping like every other day.

Token was sitting quietly across from Sophia he seemed to be feeling better he had been out of school for a while with his mother.

Sophia flipped open her text book and began to take down note on the Civil War and How it began.

Kenny was staring out of the window seeming to be in a bit of a daze. Then the door opened and Someone walked in.

" Oh yeah I forgot." Mr. Garrison anounced to the class.

" This is ms., he took a glance down at his sheet, This is Ms. Lola Parker she's new, so you little turd balls better make nice with her."

This girl seemed okay, She was short maybe about 5 foot She had Pin Straight black hair and dull blue eyes.

She wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans she had a pair of black fingerless gloves on and converse.

The girl seemed a bit shy for you did'nt say much she just looked at all of the other teens quickly and then looked down at her feet.

"You can work with Judith's group, Jude raise you hand"

Jude with her face still down on the table threw her arm lazily into the air, Stan and Kyle pulled the extra desk over next to Addie so the girl could sit.

Sophia began grinding her teeth Bebe and Wendy were whispering and giggling at things about the new girl.

" Maybe she does'nt know how gloves work." Bebe giggled.

" She probably wants to be a lumberjack." Wendy responded.

" Will you two Shut The Fuck Up!" Sophie said with a scowl toward the annoying girls.

They began to talk quietly trying not to make the scary girl any angrier. She was glaring down at her paper and she saw Token still looking spaced out, She would be surprised if he even knew where he was at the moment.

Sophia reached her hand out instinctivley and placed it over Tokens that was sitting on the desk.

He looked at her surprised and pulled his hand away, Sophia simply pulled her hand back looking back down at her text book.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Token reach over the desk and grab Bebe's hand holding it in his.

Sophia felt a stab of pain in her chest that she could once again not explain, She just felt strange. A unfirmilar lump was rising in her throat and she could not explain this either.

She just pushed it down and absorbed herself in her school work consentrating on the end of slavery, and two opposing view points of the american civil war.

" Why don't you take the South and I will take the North Sophie?" Freddy said surprising her.

" Yeah that sounds good."

The too then continued working diligantly, Freddy trying to shoo Kenny away as he attempted to mess with her.

He loved messing with girls, Freddy always gave him a reaction just like, Jude, Addie, Christy, Alice, Sarah, and anyone else.

He never messed with Sophia because she would just simply ignore him, She would just act like he was not even there.

But that is the advantage she got from growing up with a spoiled rotten brother who is an attention whore.

Liane had Sophia with a woman she had a bad past with. So she felt she had another chance with Eric, He was planned so Liane would'nt be stuck with the woman she hates baby for ever. But she was not a very good mother/father at all.

She spoiled Eric rotten to the point were he was barely tolerable and she had Ignored Sophia giving all her love to Eric making Sophie emotionally and socially inept.

At only 4 months old Sophia had taken the back seat to her brother who was more like a Cartman.

Sophia was different she was a constant reminder to Liane of the dangers of her 'lifestyle' and the one person she hated most in the whole world.

Liane had been in love with Sophia's mom but she had denied her and moved to North Carolina were she now lived with her husband and 5 replacement kids.

She had handed Sophia over to Liane about a week after her birth and ran away with James.

Liane resented Sophia and viseversa, Sophia had Liane's hair and eyes, But her face and and body type were all her mothers.

Her mother came from a very rich family and she was preppy to the say the least. She had grown up in south park and her famliy had moved shortly after she had, So Liane was stuck with a daughter she didn't and would never want.

The more Sophia thought about it the more she realized she could not sympathize with Token because she had no Idea what he was going through.

She had never really been close to a parent let alone love one. Liane did'nt treat here like shit but she just didn't treat her at all, she avoided her like the plague.

Liane began to acknowledge Sophia the day she began to work, and Her mother Amelia secretly sent her a greeting card every holiday.

" Thanks a lot Mia this HallMark Card stings more than your abandonment." Sophia looked up she had not ment to say that out loud.

Everyone at her table was staring at her, They were giving her a very strange look. She just continued staring down at her text book and did'nt say another word, or let her mind wander again.

- -

Sophia sat in lunch the next day and started to have a craving she stood from the table and was surprised to find Mr. Mackey behind her, he asked her to come to his office.

She walked and sat down at a round table set for 10.

" Wait here I'm gonna go get the others"

Sophia looked around the room and a lot of things around the room said N.O.T on them.

About five minutes later Sophia, Jude, Stan, Kenny, Craig, and The Goth Kids were all sitting at the round table with Mr. Mackey

" Welcome to rehabilitation, this program is called. Not On Tobacco, Were here to try and get you all to stop smoking Mm'kay.

" For the next two weeks your gonna come here during your lunch break for sestions on quitting smoking."

Sophia raised her hand, her attempt at being polite.

" Yes Sophia?"

" What if we do not want to quit smoking?"

" Smoking is bad Mm'kay, you shouldn't do it."

" I know it's bad, but I like it obviously I don't want to stop."

" Stop being difficult Mm'kay." his face was turning purple with anger, but it could just be suffocation from his tie being so tight.

" We are not forcing you to stop smoking, we are just showing you ways you can if you Decide you would like to quit."

The N.O.T meetings became very boring very quickly, no one was paying attention at all. Jude and Stan always snuck glances at one another Sophie would giggle quietly every time one of them would get 'caught'.

The Goth kids complained under their breath and Kenny just spaced out like Sophia. Craig would glare around the room at the motivational posters.

When the lunch period was finish all of the kids made there way out of the tiny office and back up to their respective last period classes.

Sophia ground her teeth as she walked towards the door she was a good 6 feet behind Stan, Kenny, Jude, and Craig who were all talking as they walked.

They walked in but Sophia stopped about 4 feet from the door, She looked in and saw Token he was kissing Bebe's Neck and she was giggling.

She had seen it before but, for some reason it hurt more this time, Something inside of her snapped. She felt a ripping pain in her chest and suddenly she could'nt breath. She dropped her books on the floor and began to walk away from the class room.

Everyone inside had seen Sophia standing outside of the room with her head down, then she drop her books and left.

Rhiannon to everyone's surprise rose from her seat and made her was out of the door.

" Sophie! Sophie come back!" Jude yelled from behind Rhiannon who was collecting Sophia's things.

They both walked back into the class room and Rhiannon handed Sophia's things to Cartman.

Sophia was running down the hall way but, she had no idea why she did'nt know what any of these feeling meant it was scaring her.

She walked out of the front door of the school and towards her house, She was walking blankly not singing like she usually did. Just walking silently she may not have even blinked.

She arrived at her house which Liane had left unlocked again, She walked up to her room and layed on her bed.

She lie on her bed for a good hour contemplating what she was feeling.

" Jealousy?!" She said out loud, and she knew she was right.

She was JEALOUS of Bebe because Token payed attention to Bebe and not her. But what was it that made Bebe get all of his attention to the point were none was spared for Sophia?.

Bebe was Token's girlfriend of course she got his attention, Token and Sophia were just friends and it seemed the longer Bebe and Token went out the less attention Sophia got from him.

Now don't get me wrong she is not an attention whore, it's just that talking to Token became impossible he would just act like Sophia wasn't there.

Had she done something wrong? To upset him maybe?

Sophia had not done anything out of her usual, She suddenly felt very angry at Token. He steels a kiss from her, Then they hang out for while. They stay up talking for a whole night, and she comforts him when his father passes.

But he does not even have the decency to speak to her when people are around. Sophie was growing angrier by the moment.

She walked into her mother's room and looked under her bed. She pulled out a 6 pack of Mikes hard lemonade and a 12 oz. Bottle of Svedka, She walked back into her room closing the door behind her.

She put her Ipod in the Ipod dock and turned it up. She took off her sweatshirt and walked into her bathroom.

She was so angry her eyes began to fill with tears. She walked back over to her bed and Opened her first Lemonade.

She chugged it down quick, she twitched it was piss warm but she did'nt care. It would get the job done.

The song Badfish By Sublime played loudly through her room and she just sang along snapping open another lemonade.

-

Cartman opened the front door to his house fallowed by a group of friends he had a special plan he wanted to share with them.

When they walked in they heard The Tide is High By blondie playing loudly from upstairs.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Johnny, Clyde, Craig, Butters, Tweek, and Token all looked at Cartman at the same time.

He put his things down and did not look at the other boys, he just curiously made his way up the stairs.

They made their way to Sophia's room and the song Red Red Wine by UB40 began to play loudly.

He opened the door and all of the boys peered in to see Sophia laying on her bed in her tank top, pajama shorts and baseball socks singing along with her head hanging upside down off of the side of the bed.

Johnny moved forward and neeled next to Sophie he lifted her so she was up straight but she just fell off of the bed and began to giggle.

" HI JOHNNY!" She said loudly.

" Sophie, why are you drinking by yourself?"

" What?, Oh yeah!, I dont know." She sounded confused.

" Hello everyone!,

" Eric come dance with me like you used to when we were little"

Sophia got up and stumbled over to Cartman grabbing his arm. He pulled it back and glared at her.

" No Sophie, you need to lay down."

Sophia narrowed her eyes are Eric but was suddenly lifted off of the ground, Token had picked her up and was carrying her to the bed.

He placed her down and pulled the covers up over her, the other boys turned and made their way back down stairs.

Eric closed the door over and Token continued tucking Sophia in, She just looked at him and she did something she never thought she would.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down kissing him hard on the lips. He immediately returned the kiss and she moved the blanket off of her.

Token moved on top of her and pushed his weight down on her. Then she pushed him off remembering her anger from her before.

Sophia glared at Token and he just looked at her confused.

" Why have you been ignoring me.?"

" I-It's not no like that, Sophia I have a girlfriend."

" So that means you can't talk to me or acknowledge me at all?"

" Well no, It's just well I don't know what people would think, when we danced at homecoming I got shit about it."

" If your so worried about what everyone else thinks I don't even know why I like you Token."

" Sophie..."

" Get out of my room!!!"

" Sophia wait,"

" NO!, Get out!"

Token got up and walked toward the door, He took one glance back at Sophie and she gave him the middle finger. He closed the door and made his way downstairs.

**- -**

**-**

**- -**

**It's hitting the fan!! =] **


	15. I'm still me

**I do not own South Park it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

Sophia turned on to her side and stared at the wall It was about 9:00 and school had started about 2 hours ago Eric had said goodbye to her before he left. Liane have stormed up the stairs and burst into Sophie's room demanding she went to school.

Sophia just gave her mother the middle finger and told her too 'fuck off.' She rose from her bed and walked to the bathroom she didn't feel that bad, hangovers had never been much of a problem for her. She showered for a long time.

Just standing under the water she had already washed her hair so she was just leaning against the shower wall thinking and letting the hot water run on her.

How could Token do that She was so angry at him, but she was also angry at herself SHE had kissed HIM. But, he responded hell he was ready to rip their clothes off, Heat rose quickly to her face but she shook it off He was going out with Bebe, Sophia was getting in the way, she had to back down.

BACK DOWN! She screamed suddenly bringing herself back to reality, SHE would not back down. She suddenly noticed the water was running cold and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself and talking to herself feverently.

Sophia Liane Cartman does not back down! She put on her clothes quickly

I'm gonna give that bitch a run for her money! She brushed her ungodly knotted hair and put it in a bun

My brother is Eric Cartman for Christ's sake I am not going down without a fight! She put on her shoes

Sophia picked up her bag and ran for the door she could make it to school in time for Lunch and Garrison's class, maybe part of Geometry. Sophia grabbed her old rusted cruiser and hopped on peddling down the street towards Park High School.

She rode past Hell's pass hospital and thought she saw Kenny walking out, she slowed down he was walking out of there looking all fine and dandy. She stopped and they both just looked at each other she hopped off the bike and he got on she sat herself on the handle bars and they continued down the street towards the school.

A couple more blocks and they saw Jude walking slowly towards the school, They stopped and she ran over sitting on the front of the bike seat in front of kenny who was half standing and still peddling as jude steered and Sophia still rode on the handle bars.

The pulled up to the school and got strange looks from all the other students who saw the three ' burn-out's' as they would say riding the old rusty bike 2 and a half hours late for school.

Kenny dropped the bike on the grass near the full bike rack and the three made their way up to the front door of the school. They walked past the staring eyes and into the principals office signing in and making their way to their respective classes.

Sophia pushed her way into geometry and sat in front of Kyle who was looking at her strangely, well more strange than normal. She sat for the last 10 minutes of class and when the bell rang she made her way to the back of the school.

she sat down and pulled out her pack of cigarettes she grabbed her lighter and lit her cigarette and handed it to Reggie who was sitting next to her seemingly in a sour mood. He frowned at the girls running Sophia fallowed his gaze and saw him glaring at Red.

She shook her head at him and took her lighter back, Sophia took a long drag of her cigarette and saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye she looked up to see Bebe and Wendy staring angrily down at her and Reggie.

" Can I help you ladies?" Sophia said in her usual drawl.

" What do you think your doing?" Wendy said her mouth pressed into a thin line.

" Smoking."

" Stay away from my boyfriend!" Bebe said anger apparent on her face.

" You got it princess." Sophia said putting her ciggarette back in her mouth and turning away.

" Do you turn away from me, I'm talking to you!"

Sophia's anger began to bubble up and she glared back at Bebe.

" Well, every time you talk to me you say the same thing, you tell me to stay away from your boyfriend. I got it the first 10 times."

Bebe back away a few steps as the other girl stood up, Bebe was soon painfully aware that Sophia could hurt her easily plus she was about '5,8' and bebe was only 5'5

Wendy turned Bebe and the two made their way back into the lunch room, Sophia looked at the gym class to see them now doing jumping jacks. Reggie was still glaring in their general direction.

Normally Sophie would have made poked fun at Reggie and called him a pervert but he was not looking in the way most teenage boys would, if said boy were watching girls doing jumping jacks.

Reggie was glaring at Red as if she had harmed someone he loved dearly, Sophia put out her cigarette and clapped Reggie on the back before making her way into the lunch room.

When she walked through the door she spotted Token and Flashed him her best cocky grin he smiled back at her, Suddenly a mop of blond curls whipped around.

Sophia thinking quickly ducked behind her rotund brother who was in the snack line for the 3rd time. He looked down at her and smiled, she grinned back. The one thing the Cartman children shared was their strange smile and the eyes of course.

She stood and raised an eyebrow at a bewildered freshman who was behind Cartman in line.

" Eric stop scaring the freshmeat." Sophie said with mock anger.

She walked over to her friends who all seemed to be relieved that Sophia was back, " Your feeling better, I see" Rhiannon said looking up from her notebook.

Sophie just grinned at her and they all moved away from her a bit as the same fire that filled Cartman's eyes, when he saw a weakness in someone lit up hers.

" What?" She said looking at all of her friends. Kyle just shook his head and continued eating his lunch.

When Garrison's class came along Sophia's amazing mood did not waver even a little, She felt exasperated with her returned sense of self. Token liked her Sophie knew he did.

Sophia Liane Cartman did not even have the person in question but she felt at one with her world none the less, She had not doubt that Token liked her better than Bebe.

The reasoning behind this was that Bebe did not even know Token, Sophia and Token had been close friends from 5th to 8th grade but they had not spoken much through Freshman and Sophmore year. But now in Junior year their need for eachothers presence was blossoming once again in an entirely new light.

Token might be shallow, but he could not deny his apparent attraction towards her, and Sophie could see the discomfort in his face when she even spoke to members of the male genitalia.

Garrsion's voice broke her racing thoughts, "can anyone tell me the first amendment?" Wendy's hand shot into the air.

Sophia rolled her eyes as Wendy answered the question puposely rubbing her arms against Stan when she put her hand down and throwing an evil smile at Jude, Sophie felt bad Wendy and Bebe's harrasment really got to jude.

Wendy turned her nose in the air and looked away as soon as her and Jude had made eye contact, Stan frowned and looked over at Jude trying to smile apologetically but he ended up grimacing. Sophia looked around at the rest of the class who all seemed content.

Was she the only one who noticed this?, She looked up suddenly to see Token staring back at her with a wide grin on his face. Sophia was confused she could feel many eyes turning on her, her heart was drumming in her ear and heat was rising up her neck into her round cheeks.

Why did everyone notice this?, but no one noticed the strange happening between Jude and Stan. Bebe turned as well and her face flushed with anger she grabbed Token's arm and pulled him 'if possible' closer to her.

No one was looking anymore, Sophie now realized why no one had looked at Jude, Stan, and Wendy they were afraid of Wendy and the wrath that came with negative attention toward her. Bebe was no different and now everyone in the class was pretending as if nothing had happened.

Sophia could still feel one pair of eyes on her and she looked up to see her brother looking at her strangely, Sophia just waved her hand at him and mouthed "What are you looking at?" Eric looked back down at his paper actually respecting his sister's wishes for once.

**I haven't wrote for this story in a long time, It was a good time. Review if you feel like it- Space23Case =]**


	16. So much for that

**I do not own south park it belongs to the oh so lovely Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

* * *

Her mother was 'gone' for the weekend and Cartman was out doing god knows what, This promised Sophia a couple hours of peace and quiet with the house all to her self.

The bike came to a sudden halt and she almost flipped off of the handle bars, they were in front of Judes house who moved out from between Kenny and Sophie and made her way to her front door waving a good bye to her friends.

Sophia made herself comfortable of the handle bars as Kenny took a seat and began riding toward his own home, they almost crashed twice and a car nearly clipped them on the way. Though she had no problem with him, She was beginning to think that riding a bike with her extremely accident prone friend was probably not one of her best ideas.

She was suddenly broken from her thoughts again

"I'm glad." kenny said quietly.

"For what?"

"That you decided to come to school today."

They stopped on Kenny's weed covered lawn, Sophia looked at him curiously and he simply let her jump down of the handle bar and got off himself, smiling and proceeding inside of his tiny house, when the door opened his parents could be heard arguing.

She decided not to dwell on it and hopped on the bike making her way toward the Cartman residence, As she had earlier predicted the house was empty. The wonderful sense of Friday washed over her and she just breathed in deeply unlocking the front door to her home.

It was to good to be true, the house was a mess. Liane and Eric had discarded random trash items on the floor and her mothers mountain of receipts that collect at the bottom of her purse was strewn all over that couch.

She walked into the kitchen to get a bag to clean up the mess and almost gagged, had she really been THAT out of it. That she let her house turn into the city dump. She spent about an hour scrubbing her house. She sighed and looked around proud of her work, She opened the windows through out the house and let some fresh air in to clear the smell of household cleaner.

Once in her room, she removed her shoes and fell face first onto her bed. She stayed like that and her eyes felt heavy and began to fall shut.

Sophia woke with a start, Bass of a song was thumping loudly through the walls of her room. Loud voices were carrying through the crack under her door and she swore if her brother was throwing another party she was going to give him a proper public execution in front of all of the his party guests. There went her good mood just like that she was livid and ready to fight. Eric was in for a world of hurt.

She was out for blood, Her hair was wild whipping around her face and falling out of it bun. She pulled open her bedroom door and was greeted by a wall of teenage bodies. She locked her door and clicked her door shut pushing through the bodies and making her way to the stairs. When on the stairs she was greeted by the smiles of Jude, Kenny, and Stan who flashed a 20 bag and batty at her. She nodded at them and handed her room key over to Stan with a warning look.

She continued on her way down the stairs, passing by Addie who was talking to Kyle. She attempted a smile at the two, but realized she must have looked ridiculous. She went to the kitchen and saw her brother, the other people around him were irrelevant. Sophia grabbed Eric by the front of his shirt and lifted him clean out of his seat, he looked terrified at his sisters scowling face.

" I just cleaned this house! Your cleaning it tomorrow or so help me god I will slice your throat!"

Her brother narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to make a witty retort, Sophia quickly smacked her hand over his mouth and glared at him with more rage.

"Sophia stop it!"

The voice made it's way into her ears and made them itch her anger was fueled even further as she dropped her brother and turned to the opposing voice. Reggie stared directly at her and Sophia felt calm washing over her at the sight of her friend.

He was obviously not intoxicated and was trying to help the girl out by convincing her not to kill her brother and go to jail. She sighed.

"You will clean this Eric."

She walked out of the kitchen past Reggie to whom she offered an apologetic smile, He smiled back and moved into the crowd of teens. She made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom, maybe she could catch Jude, Stan, and Kenny before they were done.

Sophia opened her bedroom door and found her three friends lazing in random spots around her room, Jude was sitting on her bed. Kenny was next to her on the floor and Stan was sitting in her computer chair.

She took a seat next to Jude and accepted the one hitter from her, She took a long hit and double her breath holding it in and staring up at the ceiling. She heard two people arguing outside of her window.

She blew out a long stream of smoke and focused her eyes on it trying to concentrate on that and fight her urge to get up and look out of the window, she could tell one of the voices belonged to Token.

Itching to get up, but she resisted and took the one hitter again as it was passed around the circle back her way, She toke another mild inhale. Not to much or she knew she would cough her brains out. Breath in again hold it and glance over at the window, Breath out concentrate on the smoke a small high settled down over her brain and she refused the 3rd rotation and handed it on to Kenny.

Sophia could not take it anymore she had to look out of the window, She was grinding her teeth and she heard Freddy enter the room and take her place in the circle. It was Token and Wendy, She was screaming at him face red tears streaming down her perfect cheeks.

Token looked calm and collected, maybe slightly irritated the girls words seemed to be having no affect on him, her repeated confessions of lover seems to be nothing but a buzzing in his ears. For some reason this made Sophia irrationally angry, He was just looking bored at the girl like she was talking about fashion or the weather.

Sophia wanted to scream at him out of the window, she was not Wendy's biggest fan but this was painful to watch. The girl was expressing so many feelings at him, he didn't care. Then she did something completely out of character, she pushed her window open and leaned out a little to far. She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Stop it! Stop ignoring her!"

The conversation ended very suddenly, The two teenagers looked up at her. Wendy was whipping her face furiously trying to hide the fact that she was crying, But she only succeeded in smudging her makeup.

"Sophia."

The word left Token mouth quickly it was almost a whisper but she had heard him and so had Wendy. Sophie noticed that the rooms other occupants were standing around her looking out of the window as well.

" Can't you see she is upset, the least you could do is show some recognition and be a man about it."

The silence stretched between them for about 2 minutes until Token brushed past Wendy and made his way back in side. Wendy seemed to be completely okay with this she was now glaring up through the window at Jude and Stan. Who by the way were not even standing next to one another.

The girl in question could be so overly dramatic, and suddenly Sophia felt slightly ashamed for sticking up for her. It was on principal though it was a question of morals not of the person she was standing up for.

This thought made the shame where off and she walked out of the room with her 4 friends, She clicked the lock shut and Stan handed her back her keys she smiled and accepted them stuffing them into her pocket and making her way once again down the stairs to see the rest of her acquaintances.

Her eyes were roaming over the crowd trying to spot the pitch black hair and warm dark skin, There he was by front door with a red solo cup in his hand talking to Clyde, Craig, and Tweek. She slowly made her way over to him the world seemed to slow down, she forgot why she was even looking for him. Did she have a reason?

She was in front of them but found herself speechless and no longer angry, Sophia was seriously contemplating turning around, going back to her room and locking the door. Hiding from the awkward social situation, and the wonderfully handsome face. The dark brown eyes, the tightening in her chest.

Token offered her a dazzling smile and she could not help but smile back, She laughed suddenly the weed paranoia had really attacked her brain. She could not help giggling at her own racing thought a moment ago. The four men gave her a strange look and Craig leaned closer to her looking at her eyes very skeptically.

"Sophia is baked." he said in his raspy monotone.

Token began to laugh holding his stomach Sophie laughed with him, they where tearing up and she leaned over onto him to hold herself up, the situation was ridiculously funny. Sophia felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a fist coming directly at her it made contact with her cheek. The punch was not very hard but it was enough force in her state to knock her backwards into Token.

She raised her hand to her cheek and stared angrily at the blonde girl in front of her, She pushed herself up off of Token and moved toward the girl standing up straight and looking down at Bebe with a frown.

One good punch it was all she needed, Sophia balled her fist and gave the girl one swift punch to the nose. Making blood run down Bebe's face and onto her pink sweater, She was knocked backward off her feet and fell with a heavy thud to the ground hands fixing over her bleeding nose, It was broken surely.

Sophia prepared herself for Token to be very angry with her, she had just broken his girlfriends nose, and surely she would not get out of this so easily as the others.

"Why the hell did you hit her?" She flinched at the harsh words.

"Bebe answer me!" Sophia did not hide her shock as she whirled around to look at Token.

He was glaring down at Bebe but he extended a hand to help her stand anyway, He looked toward Sophia gesturing towards the kitchen and she followed him as he dragged Bebe along to the sink. He sat her up on the counter and moved away looking at Sophia expectantly. She stepped forward and turned on the sink standing in front of Bebe. Who moved her hands when Sophia asked.

Sophia wet some paper towels and began to clean up the blood which had stopped running down her face and was now drying. She cleaned the other girls face and hands and checked the break, it was not too bad there was no need to go to the hospital. She simply walked over to freezer and took out an ice wrapping it in a papertowel and handing it to the blonde girl.

She realized most of the party was watching them and stepped back so Bebe could jump down from her spot on the counter. She did not yell at Sophia or try to hit her again she just glared at the taller girl. She exited the party quickly and made her way to Token's car standing by the passenger door and tapping her foot.

Token looked unsure he glanced between the two girls and reached for his keys he clicked the unlock button and the car beeped Bebe yanking the door open and sitting in the car she slammed the door shut and crossed her arms waiting for Token to come drive her home.

He glanced back at Sophia for a moment who only gave him a curious look obviously confused by his turmoil. He smiled at her making a promise but she was not quite sure what he was promising.

He walked out of the house and over to his car, He got in and drove off quickly, Sophia felt her stomach drop as she watched the car turn a corner and disappear from view. She closed the door and turned back to the rest of the party which had continued on without noticing the sudden departure. Addie and Kyle were smiling and Addie was giggling. Butter ran by in his underwear.

Sophia made her way to the kitchen were she could hear her brothers voice carrying, Eric had always been a loud and boisterous boy. He was telling a story to the people around him from the disbelieving looks on their faces he was probably lying. Sophie quickly realized it was one of his crazy exaggerated racist notions. It was something about Jewish people and the color green.

Honestly she did not really care so she quickly turned on her heel and made her way back to the living room not wanting to here her brother rant about things that only made sense in his own head. She very ungracefully bumped into someone and almost knocked them over, She looked up to see Kenny's older brother Kevin staring down at her. If her memory served her correctly he was at the same bonfire as her a few weeks ago.

She had never really associated with him so she simply excused herself and made her way to keep going, The older man grabbed her arm as she was walking away. The weed paranoia quickly set itself back over her brain like an ugly dark curtain. She wanted to pull her arm away and run away from the man.

He smiled at her and her paranoia was once again mollified.

" I know I've see you around but, I don't know your name."

"Uh, I'm Sophia."

" Oh Sophia huh, How do you know Cartman."

" He's my brother."

The look on the boys face turned from mild curiosity to slightly amused, Sophia just lifted a brow at him wondering what the boy could possibly be thinking. Most people did not get all giddy about her being related to Eric Cartman, In fact it was a bit of a stigma.

Okay she figured she should be honest with herself, It was a stigma. The boys blue eyes raked over her and suddenly Sophia felt she should be wearing more clothing, She felt oddly bare in the jeans and tank top. She usually adorned a large hoddie.

He was grinning at her and there was an odd glint in his eye.

" I like your hair, it's kind of crazy looking."

He reached a hand out and ran his fingers along a strand by her shoulder, she could feel heat rising up into her cheeks were it pooled and made it's self a comfortable home. Kevin seemed to enjoy this reaction.

"Where are the drinks?"

" There's beer in the fridge."

He grabbed her hand pulling her along with him back into the kitchen and over to the fridge he got two beers and handed one to her opening his and taking a long sip from it, Sophia cracked hers open and took a sip from it as well. She was eyeing him curiously this man was strange, but she was not sure weather it was a good or bad thing.

He led her back to the living room and took a seat on the couch pulling her down next to him, they sat and talked for about half and hour. Before he leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Is there somewhere more quiet we can talk?"

Sophia raised an eyebrow at him, was he trying to get her alone? She bit her lip thinking about her options she could get up and walk away and just ignore the man and talk to someone else. She decided on the latter, he made pretty good conversation anyway.

She grabbed his wrist and led him to the back porch through the kitchen, No one was out there and it was still and quiet telling them the rest of South Park was sleeping. Kevin looked sideways at her as he took a sip from his new can of beer.

She offered him a small smile, and before she knew what was happening he leaned into her and their lips connected, he tasted like beer and cigarette smoke. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Sophia let her eyes fall shut, This was not so bad.

She felt his tongue press against her lips and parted them slowly to allow him to proceed, many tastes were swirling around in her mouth. the kiss was not bad but there was something missing and she could not put her finger on it.

Sophia pushed herself off Kevin and smiled at him weakly.

"Can you excuse me for a moment."

He nodded at her and followed her back inside she moved quickly through the crowd her heart was racing a mile a minute, she felt terrible like she was doing something wrong. The feeling of guilt was eating its way through her insides.

She made her way up to her room and unlocked the door with shaking hands, once inside she sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She took a couple deep breaths and swallowed the horrid guilty feeling.

After about 10 minutes she stood and returned to the party Calm, Cool, and Collected. When she saw a familiar pair of dark brown eyes focus on her she could not help but feel like she was going to vomit again. She felt terrible like she had wronged him in some unspeakable way.

He glanced toward Kevin and then back at her, Kevin was now talking to Jude, Stan, and Kenny. He and Kenny looked like they were about to start fighting over something as they always did.

Token smiled at her knowingly and she felt shame and heat rise up into her cheeks, He did not look very angry as he walked over to her with his hands shoved into the pocket of his Purple hoodie.

Sophia became even more confused when he passed her on the stairs and continued walking up, she turned to look up at him and he motioned for her to follow him, She walked behind him silently She ignored the strange stare she received from Red as she walked angrily down the steps away from Reggie, Who looked Mad and a little confused. They arrived at Sophia's door and she took out her key handing over to Token.

He opened the door and let her go in first, He clicked the door shut behind them and locked it. Sophia turned to him and before she knew what was happening his mouth was one hers.

* * *

**That's were I end it today**

**Space23Case =]**


End file.
